Hero's of the Comet
by Kataang7789
Summary: The Comet is soon approaching. But will the gaang be ready? They will need help from some unexpected sources, will discover new thing's, see people they've almost forgotten. But when it seems everything is going fine, their plan’s suddenly change.
1. Katara's Love

"Zuko can we do some training? PLEASE!!" Aang was acting very excited to start Firebending training that day. Of coarse that was only because If he didn't start training with Zuko,

Toph was going to start drilling him. "Your very egger." Zuko stated. "Well I don't want to get stuck training with Toph." "Oh, It all makes sense now." They walked off to go practice.

Katara woke up and went to go make breakfast. Surprisingly, she saw that breakfast was already made. And there was a note:

_Katara, can we please not fight today?_

_-Zuko_

Even though Zuko helped Katara find "The Mother Killer", they still fight but at the end of the day, they're usually getting along again. And they only fight because Katara thinks it's fun.

_Well, he is trying to make an effort. _Katara thought _And he helped me find The Mother Killer. Ok, but only if he can help me talk to Aang._

Katara got a bowl of rice and had just started eating when Toph walked out of her tent. Then Haru come up. Then Sokka and Suki woke up. Haru and Katara looked at each other,

knowing why Suki and Sokka got up at the same time everyday. Haru and Katara looked at Toph and pointed there feet her way to make sure she "saw" them. She gave a little smirk.

She was old enough to know what they meant. "So.., what you guy's do last night, Sokka" Toph said. She couldn't resist making them feel un comfortable. She also timed it just right.

Sokka was drinking milk and spit it al out. Of course most of it came out his nose. Toph, Haru, and Katara laughed so hard, it made Suki and Sokka blush.

Just then Aang and Zuko walked up. Katara saw them and knew she needed to let him know that she was willing to be pleasant. "Thank you for making breakfast Zuko" Zuko smiled.

He was glad he didn't have to fight with her today. "Your welcome" "Wow. Instead of fighting your making each other breakfast" Aang said. He was used to them fighting but was glad

that they wouldn't be today. He loved days like this.

When breakfast was over and only Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Toph were left at the…"table"…. "Uh, Zuko.. Can I talk to you" Katara needed help talking to Aang, and she couldn't wait

any longer. _Why does she need to talk to Zuko? What if she want's to go out with him? Oh monkey feathers!! _Aang was afraid that Katara liked Zuko, but he couldn't say anything. Zuko

was curious. What could she want? He got up and followed her. _One day she's gonna kill me, and know one will know._ "What's wrong? Wait your not gonna kill me are you?!" Zuko said

he was only kind of kidding. "No. I….uh was wondering…" She was nervous. How would she say it? "Well I was wondering if you could talk to Aang for me?" "Talk… to Aang ….for you?

Why?" He had had a feeling they liked each other. "Because, it make's me nervous and shaky to even think about talking to him." _Well that sounded stupid. He's just gonna…_

"HAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAsharp intake of breathHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Oh shut up Zuko!! I'm serious!!" Sometimes Zuko could be such a big kid. "I'm sorry but you must be

like..like.. Well much worse than blind sense even Toph knows he's in total looooove with you!!" _She must be an Idiot. I can't believe she hasn't noticed that he goes all gooey every time _

_she walk's up. _"What? How could he like me? I mean….Y-y-you can't be right!" There was no way Aang liked _**HER**_. They had met plenty of other girl's on their travels. "Oh, believe me, he

love's you" "I want to be sure, go talk to him. I'll hid behind that rock." Katara needed to be sure. "Fine"

Later: "What did you want to talk about, Zuko?" _I wish he wouldn't be so secretive. _Aang thought to him self. "So you like Katara right?" _What? Why would he care? _"Well, yeh sort of."

"Oh come on just admit it!! You are in love with her!! You go all gooey when ever she's around!!" Zuko was tired of him being so, stupid. "Well I-I-I might" "That's all I needed to

know……..**KATARAAAAAAAAA!!**" Zuko scram at the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOO STOP SHUT UP ZUKO" _Oh monkey feather's he's gonna tell her!! "_Well that's my cue" Katara muttered

under her breath. "Yeh, Zuko?" Aang looked over at her and was just about to kill himself. But first he wanted to see what she would say. "Aang want's to tell you something, but he's

not man enough, so I'll say it for him. clears throat Katara, Aang's love for you burn's with the white hot intensity of a thousand sun's. See you two later." He smiled and went back to

camp, his work was done. Aang was blushing more than he had ever had be for. "Oh Aang." Katara was going to cry, but decided to kiss him instead.

-=-

Zapporah giggled at the sight of the Kataang kiss. "How cute" She said. She had always known they would end up together. She looked over at her boyfriend. "I don't think stuffs

cute." Matt said. _Men._ Zapporah thought. She got up and went to go see what was going on back at the Gaang's camp.

When she got there she saw no one there. Just Appa sitting all alone. She went over and pet Appa. Then she saw Zuko coming down the path. He had probably already seen her and

Matt so there was no point in hiding. "Hey Zuzu." Zapporah didn't say that to get on his nerves just because it was easier to say. "Hey Zap" He knew she didn't want to be annoying

so he was fine with her calling him that. (This is where you should say "Awww how cute")

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This will all be explained in the next chapter, which is coming soon. Promise.


	2. Azula's Change

"What are you doing here."

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh please, I know what you really think of me, you think I'm a monster." Azula was convinced that her mother didn't love her. "I think you confused. All you life you've used fear to

control people, like your friends Mai and Ty lee." "Well what other choice do I have?! Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."

"No Azula, I love you, I do." Ursa loved Azula very much but Azula still wouldn't believe that. "Oh, please. Your not even really here, I'm just having a stupid hallucination." "No Azula, I

came here to help you." Azula didn't want to hear this. She wanted the shape of her mother out of her head. She picked up her brush and through it at the mirror. "Get out of my

head!" Azula scream at the mirror. The mirror burst into pieces.

"Azula," Ursa spoke as soothingly as possible. "I'm still here, sweetheart." "What!!" Azula whipped around to see her mother was still there, standing behind her. "But, but you

disappeared! Dad said he thought you died?" Azula felt very confused. "Ozai knows exactly what happened. He didn't tell you or Zuko because he was afraid you would betray him. Of

cores, Zuko asked Uncle Iroh, who could only tell him part of the story. Your sister, Zapporah, told him the rest."

"Azula, did you ever try to think about why Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko did what they did?" Azula realized that she had never given it any thought. She had just decided that they didn't care

and just shunned them. "Don't you think they had a good reason" "Maybe" Azula didn't want to admit that they had probably had had a good reason. They all had had good lives; they

wouldn't have given it all up for nothing.

"Mom, what side are you on in the war?" Azula wanted to be on her mother's side, but what if her mother was on the avatar's side? "Well, Azula, honestly, I'm on the avatar's side."

Azula looked up at her mother in horror. She was going to ask why, but Ursa was already explaining. "Let me explain, Azula. You should remember that I'm a waterbender, and your

dad, well he's not your dad but anyway, Ty's an Earthbender. We have all different types of bender's in our family. And you remember you Uncle Jake, right?" "Yeh but I can't really call

him "uncle", he's only like what 12?" Azula loved her uncle but she also loved making fun of people she loved. "True, but not the point. Remember we called you Ula and Zuko, Zack. We

called you that so that…uh "Jake" and "Lily" wouldn't have a clue who you were the next time they saw you. And you and Zuko wouldn't know here they were. And they don't know

who each other are." "So, I've already met them?" Azula was even more confused now. "Well, you **attacked** them. You didn't really talk to them. Well you threatened Jake" Azula had a

tendency to fight now, ask questions later. "But anyway, Jake's real name is…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Shall we take a dramatic pause? Sorry guy's.

Who do **you** think he is?


	3. Azula's Change Brothersister mission

"…His name is Aang." Ursa New this would most likely shock her daughter. It did. "As in Avatar Aang?" Azula couldn't believe this! "Yes Avatar Aang." "But he's 112 year's old" "Well be

for your dad, and when I say "your dad" I do not mean Ozai, I mean Ty. Anyway, before we were married we learned how to do thing most people have forgotten how to do. You can

ask your sister later. "So you probably want me to switch places in the war don't you, mom?" "It would make me happy, yes, but if you don't want to, you don't have to." Ursa didn't

want to push her daughter to do anything she didn't want to. "So, if I did decide to switch side's, what do I do?" Azula would need some time to think, but was already starting to think

about switching side's. "You sister will help you." Bu how will I find…" Azula turned around and saw that her mother had disappeared. "Mom? MOM!" Azula broke out into tear's.

_-=-=-=-=-Transitional Phrase!! _

Zapporah saw Aang and Katara coming down the path, hand in hand. "Hey Aang, hey Katara" Zapporah loved how cute they were together. "Hey Zapporah" Katara and Aang said

together. They had met Zapporah way back when Aang had just been found in the Ice berg and had seen her many time's since then. "Hey Matt how are you? Oh I'm fine thanks' for

asking. And you?" Matt had been in a bad mood all day. He was starting to get on Zapporah's nerves. "Don't mind him. He woke up on the wrong side of the dirt." She said. "I always

thought Matt was a daytime person, and you were a night person, Zap." Aang thought that because Zap was naturally a Waterbender she'd be cranky during the day. And since Matt

was a Firebender, he'd love the daytime. "Well, I guess he's just cranky. So any way, can I barrow my brother?" "Why do you need Appa?" Aang said being protective over him as usual

"Well, I need to go to the Fire Nation." Zapporah needed to see her sister. "Why do you need to go there?" "Um…well… I donno." She didn't want to tell him because It didn't feel like

the right time. "No, Zapporah." "Well your not the boss of Jared, so **I** call him!" "Hey, I don't want to be fought over." Jared got annoyed at how easily Zapporah could start a fight.

_She's spent to much time with Azula, _He thought. "Plus I want to go to the fire nation, sitting around all day is getting annoying." Zap smiled at Aang with that sly smile that looked just

like her mother's and her sister's.

-=-=-=-=-=-

That night Zap climbed on Appa's back. Matt wanted to stay behind. So Appa and Zapporah flew of in the direction of the Fire Nation capital.

"Can't, you go any faster?" Zapporah wasn't the patient type. "No, I can't! And we're almost there anyway." "Ugh" Zapporah looked out from Jared (Appa)'s saddle. She could see the

Fire Nation Palace up ahead. As soon as they touched down, Jared went back to his human form. Zapporah stayed on his back and was now sitting on his shoulder's. "Zap, get off me."

"Your no fun" Zapporah enjoyed teasing Jared. For some reason it was more fun then teasing Zuko. Zap and Jared went over to Azula's window.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I know I have some American name's in here but I'm trying to tie the Avatar world to our world. Next Chapter coming soon! An yes I'm aware that I have idea's that are more than a

little out there, but don't we all?

Ok so Ursa married Ty, was very happily married to him. Then Ozai came and... kidnaped the poor women.

They had Jared first, then Zuko then Azula, Zap, and Tal.

However, Azula's dad is Ozai. Zuko.. Is very confusing.. 25percent Ty 25percent Ozai 50percent Ursa

Aang was adopted by Ty's mom when he was 2 month's old. Very sad story.

Azula love's her two sister's, Zap and Tal, very much. Zap and Tal are twin's but do not look alike. Zapporah has white hair, is a waterbender by birth but can bend water, fire, and air.

Jared is an airbender, duh. Tal is an Earthbender. If you have any other question's, or you want the Aang being adopted story, feel free to e-mail me at


	4. Ozai's Angels

Azula was sitting alone on her bed thinking. She really wanted to talk to her sister. _I wonder where she is. _Azula thought to here self.

Zapporah tended to take things to extreme levels. For example, if you thought blood bending was extreme, what about mind-bending? Meaning she knew exactly what Azula was

thinking.

"I'm right here dumb dumb!" Zapporah said as sarcastic as possible. "Zapporah!" Azula sang out her happiness. Meanwhile Jared climbed into the widow and stood leaning against the

wall rolling his eyes at the sisterly love. As soon as Azula saw him, she ran over and gave him a hug. (Again, say; "Awww, how cute!") Zapporah then came over and shared in the big

group hug. , much to Jared's displeasure.

"Why must people hug me?" he asked. "It's because we love you!" Azula and Zapporah said together. Jared loved his sister's but he was, like Zuko and Ty, not the hugging type, most

of the time.

"So, Zapporah, do you think I need to switch sides in the war to?" Azula asked already knowing what the answer would be. "Oh, definitely." Zap didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, but

how do I do that?" Azula asked. "Before you answer, please stop hugging me." the girls let go of their brother. "You could help the Avatar." Zap offered. "Yeh but how? Zuko had to

save their lives before they let him in." Jared reminded his sister. "Well then I do something to make them like me."

"Ooo, ooo, ooo!!! I know!" Jared yelled like an elementary school child trying to get the teacher to call on him. "Yes?" Zapporah said in her best Katara voice. (The Drill, Sokka's "idea")

What if she freed Ty Lee and Mai from prison?" "Yeh, but how would I do that?"

"Well, I'll help you," Zapp said. "And I think it would be in our best interest if we framed Zuko, so you'll need a mask….We need to go to Lake Laogai."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mai and Ty lee sat sulking in their cells, which sat side by side. Mai just could not keep her mind of Zuko. "I wonder if Zuko's ok." Mai said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's with the avatar and I bet they're all fine." Ty lee was not very sure of this herself, but wanted her friend to feel better. Ty lee was thinking of her own secret

boyfriend. She had never told anyone about him, even though she had been dating him since, I'll put this in term's you'll understand, since the Painted Lady. She remembered bumping

into him at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. He was so handsome, he was the perfect guy for her. Now that she had time to think about it, he also looked a lot like Zuko, except for the

scar.

"Does Zuko have a brother?" Ty lee was pretty sure he didn't but asked anyway. "I don't think so." Mai said, lost in her own thoughts. Ty lee hadn't told her friend's about her

boyfriend for a reason. He had joined the avatar also and she didn't want him hurt.

Zuko sat on a log starring up at the moon. He thought about Mai and wondered what had happened to her. Sokka saw Zuko sitting alone and decided to join him. (Shut up you gay

loving sicko!!! No offense gay people) Sokka sat looking up at Yue. He began wondering what Yue thought of Suki. He looked over at Zuko and saw that he was thinking real hard

about something. He had a feeling he knew what, or who, he was thinking about.

"I'm sure she's fine, Zuko." "Huh? Oh, but what if Azula hurt her. Even if she is ok, I feel bad about leaving her like that. She saved our lives and I can't even save her from jail." Zuko

felt extremely guilty. Sokka wished he could help his friend, but this was beyond him. Sokka stood up and went back to camp, leaving Zuko to his thought's.

Toph "watched" as Sokka left. She then stood up and went to go sit next to Zuko. "Hey, what's wrong?" She got right to her point instead of waiting for ever. Zuko wasn't surprised by

her bluntness, he had gotten used to it.

"I'm thinking about Mai." he said in a miserable voice.

"What happened at the Boiling Rock?" Toph asked even though Zapporah already told he the whole story. "When we on the Gondola, the guard's started to cut the line so we would

fall into the boiling lake. Then Mai came in and trapped all the guards, and let us go free. After that, I don't know what happened." Half of him wanted to know the whole story but the

other half was afraid of the truth. "Well I know what happened." Toph wanted Zuko to know what happened, maybe that would make him feel better. " How do you know what….. Zap

told you didn't she." His sister seemed to be able to be everywhere at once.

"Of course she told me I'm her sister." "And her brother!" Zuko said, starting to get a little defensive.

"Anyway," Toph continued. "After you guy's left Mai, Tylee, and Azula stood on the deck. 'leave us alone' Azula yelled at the guard's. Mai looked up at her former friend." Toph was really

starting to get into this, speaking in her best narrator voice. "'I never expected this from you. The only thing I don't understand is WHY?! Why did you do it?!' Azula demanded, getting

angrier by the second. 'You know the consequences.' Tylee stood staring her two fitting friend's. 'I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do, you miscalculated, I love

Zuko more than I fear you.' Mai stated"

"She said that?" Zuko couldn't help smiling.

"Yup. Anyway…

'No YOU miscalculated! You should have feared me more!' Azula yelled. She got ready to shoot a bolt of lightning just as Mai got one of her daggers ready… Azula went to shoot…BAM

BAM BAM!!!!!" Toph took a dramatic pause.

"Well, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zuko demanded. "Come on Toph!!!!" Toph smiled at her brother's pain. "Tylee rushed in and took Azula down with 3 short hits. Azula fell to the ground.

'Come on let's get out of here!' Tylee shouted pulling Mai toward the gondola, but it was too late. Guard's rushed in and held Mai and Tylee. 'You're both fools!' Azula said as two

guards held her up on her feet. 'What should we do with them princess?' One of the guards asked. 'Lock them up where I'll never have to se their faces again. AND LET THEM ROT!!!!'

The guard's took Mai and Tylee to a holding cell in the Boiling Rock to wait to be shipped off to the Torrid Lava Prison." Toph finished her story. "Well, I hope Aang kick's Ozais' butt soon

so Mai and Tylee can get out of prison." Zuko decided to train Aang very hard to marrow to get him ready. _They'll be out sooner than you think Zuko._ Toph thought. The two stood up and

went back to the campsite.

Ok, so neither The Ember Island Players nor Sozin's Comet has happened yet. It wont happen until I type it up, OK? And, there is going to be a very special person who is coming with

Tylee, Mai, and Azula, you will enjoy it!


	5. Jail Break

**Training:**

"Oh my goodness gracious! How does Zuko fight like this?" Azula was doing her best at fighting with dual swords. Zap had stolen two sword's last night and had retrieved the Blue

Spirit mask from Lake Laogai the day it was thrown in. Zap already had mask and swords.

"Try harder women!!" Zapporah yelled.

"We have to get Mai and Tylee TONIGHT!" The two were practicing at the western Air Temple where no one could find them. Ty sat on an earth bench watching his daughters practicing.

"Azula, your not going to get it in a day." He told her.

"Yes I will!" Azula had set her mind on this and once she set her mind on something, she was determined to get it done.

"You're just like dad." Zapporah commented. "You're both stubborn, people might think you're an Earthbender Azula.

"Hahahahaha." Zap, Matt, and Ty laughed together. "Yes yes, haha, very funny." Azula couldn't help also laughing quietly to herself.

**-=-=-=-=-Later:**

Zap, Matt, and Ty sat on a cliff over the western air temple. Azula had gone home to get a little bit of rest.

"Start at your arm, pull down to your stomach and point out." Ty directed

"No offence but, shouldn't a FIREBENDER be teaching us how to redirect lightning?" Matt commented

"Well were a little short on those today, sorry."

*Giggle*

"Ok lets take a break from this and see good you guy's are at at morphing into dragons.

"Ooo, Cool!" both Matt and Zapp were looking forward to this.

"Zapporah, you start" Ty instructed

"*Cough* Favorites *Cough*" Matt remarked.

Zapporah giggled again.

She sat on the ground trying to concentrate. Suddenly there was a soft, light blue, mist. A huge, white dragon stood on her hind legs and roared at the sky shooting fire out of her

mouth.

"Nice, but the over the head flare's unnecessary." Ty commented.

"Sorry" Zapporah shrank down to her human form.

"Your turn Matt"

Matt closed his eye's as red mist whorled around him.

Seconds later, he rouse up on his hind legs, looking dark and scary with his black scales.

"Matthew, your so cute!!!!!!" Zapporah yelled.

"Uhggg" he rolled his eye's, then he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see her attempting to give him a hug.

"Ewwww" Ty was really starting to get tired of them.

Matt shook Zapporah of his leg and morphed back to human form.

"You're so weird." He commented. " You've know me since we were born, 11 years, and your just now finding out how strange I am."

"Good point."

Tylee lay on her prizon bed starring up at the ceiling. Mai was standing at the mirror looking at her reflection. "I usually don't care about my appearance, but this is crazy." Mai was

starting to get annoyed with all the knots in her hair. Ty lee looked over at Mai. _I hope she's ok._ Tylee thought. Mai slowly tore her eyes away from her reflection and went back to her

bed.

Suddenly, a earsplitting bell sounded. The two girls stood up and flew to the front of their cells.

Out side Zapporah and Azula had just heard the bell ringing loudly. "Oh crap!" Azula cursed more under her breath.

"Shut up! Don't let the guard hear you, they'll figure out who you are. You hold off the guard's, I'll get Mai and Tylee" Zapporah ordered.

Zapporah ran into the building fighting guards as she went. _I don't have time for this._ She knocked all the guards back with a quick airbending slice.

She ran down the hall. "Get back!" she ordered when she entered the room where Mai and Tylee were being held.

Mai and Tylee went to the back of their cells. Zapporah shot two blasts of fire and pulled part of the cell wall down. She gestured for Mai and Tylee to follow her.

They all ran to the front of the prison where Azula was doing her best to fight off the guards.

Zapporah ran to help her sister while the other two girls fought side by side.

Zapporah looked over to a dark corner and saw…

Fire (Loser) Ozai coming out of the shadows.

"Enough!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting.

Azula looked over at Ozai. He starred at her eyes, he thought he new who she was , Zuko, but he was mistaken. (Thank haven)

Suddenly Ozai shot a bolt of lightning at Azula, hoping to catch her off guard. He did.

Zapporah jumped in front of her sister and carefully went through the motion of redirecting the lightning.

Ozai flew into a tree and fell to the floor.

Zapporah pulled her sister and they ran through the forest with Mai and Tylee right behind them.

Appa was waiting patiently for them in the forest. Matt looked over the edge of the saddle and helped them get up real quick like. As soon as everyone was on, Appa flew into the sky.

Tylee had noticed that they were now flying on the avatar's bison. She had learned that her boyfriend, (Yes, you guessed it) Jared had been traveling with the avatar, and knew that

who he was. She looked down at his face, he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back.

"That was awesome Zap!" Azula had been so amazed when her sister had just jumped in redirected the lightning away from her. As soon as she spoke, Tylee and Mai looked over at

Azula who was now taking her mask off. They both looked at her in amazement.

"Wait a minute! I thought Zuko was the blue spirit" Mai asked.

"He is, but I stole his mask." Azula knew that there would be questions. "Ok, then why'd you come rescue us, if that is what were doing." Tylee said. So Azula went on to tell them how

sorry she was and that she wanted to join the avatar's gaang. (that's right, I said it)

"And so we rescued you from prison and now were going to…, Zapporah where are we going?"

Zapporah looked ahead silently.

"Zapporah?"

_I wish I knew what she was thinking._ Azula thought

Matt, however, had feeling he knew.

Zapporah's nerves were all tangled up. She looked up at the sky.

_Why in the world does it have to be me._

_DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUU_

_Sorry guy's._


	6. The Island

_Dream Time wooooooo ha-ha-ha, ok seriously:_

"Zapporah, I can drive myself, you know." Jared told his sister, not wanting her to stay up until they got their.

"Ok" Zapporah could take a hint.

_*Dreamscape*_

_April 30__th__ 2006 (the night Aang got shot with lightning) In the Mortal world, U.S.A._

"_Stop acting like you can tell me what to do," Zapporah scream at her adopted dad, Oliver, "I can do what ever I want!" Suddenly her eye's (And the strange blue spot 4inches to the left of her _

_belly button, hehe) began to glow (yes, AVATAR like). She rouse up into the air._

Zapporah woke with a start. She looked down to see that they were almost to the island. Ozais angel's were asleep Matt was sitting on Appa's head, looking over at her.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Just had a nightmare."

"Figured that. Was it about the whole, uh, a-v-a-t-a-r thing?" He whispered to her.

"Yeh"

"You're not going to run away, get frozen in an iceberg, and wake up to another '100 year war', are you?" Jared said trying to lighten the mood.

Zapporah smiled "No, being the avatar is awesome, plus I don't have to save the world like Aang did."

The three laughed together.

_**-=-Transition!!!**_

*Sigh* "I'm bored" Zuko stated. "Nice to meet you bored, I'm Haru." "Hahahahaha" The gaang laughed at Zuko. Zuko simply rolled his eyes.

22ft away, Appa had just landed.

"Shhh, everyone be quite, I don't want the Gaang to know you're here yet." Zap instructed.

"Ok" Zapporah lead Azula, Tylee, and Mai to a camp ground up on one of the cliffs.

"You guy's stay here, me and Matt have to got to The Forest." Zapporah said.

"Aww man" Matt grumbled "We just got back from there yesterday." *Kiss*

"Feel better?" Zapporah smiled.

"Yup"

-=-Later, at 'The Forest'

"How are we supposed to find this place, isn't the whole point of it that it's **Hidden**?!" Matt was tired of walking and just wanted to stop.

"Just keep looking up" Suddenly Zap had an idea. "Try Firebending" she was trying to attract attention to herself and Matt.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Matt was now a little nerves but began Firebending anyway, a little flame lit up above his hand.

"Put some effort into it."

"Fine, gosh Miss Bossy" Matt shot some fire out of his hand, trying to control it as much as possible.

"They're not gonna kill me are they?" Matt asked.

"As long as you don't burn the forest down, I'll think we'll be ok."

*Sigh*

Suddenly, 'He' jumped down from the tree's.

**-=-Transition!!! **

"Jared, where's Zapporah?" Zuko asked his older brother.

"I don't know, she said something about going to the forest."

"What forest"

"How should I know?"

Zuko decided to keep himself busy training Aang.

He found him kissing Katara closer to the campsite. He walked up and picked Aang up by his shirt collar.

"Ahh, Zuko put me down" Aang screamed.

"No thanks'"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Psst, Tylee" Jared whispered to his girlfriend.

"I'm the only one here you don't have to whisper" Tylee answered. Jared smiled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Birthday's (Age as of Dec 30, 2006)

Ty April 1, 1967 (39)

Ursa June 25, 1970 (36)

Jared May 4, 1989 (17)

Sokka July 4, 1989 (17)

Haru March 9, 1990 (16)

Zuko/Azula August 9, 1990 (16)

Suki November 26, 1990 (16)

Tylee February 7, 1991 (15)

Mai April 3, 1991 (15)

Katara December 17, 1991 (15)

Aang November 4, 1993 (13)

Matt October 13, 1994 (12)

Zapporah/Toph June 16, 1995 (11)


	7. Meeting, Part 1

"Ahh!" Zapporah exclaimed.

"You scared the crap out of us" Matt said.

"And that, would be the point." 'He' said.

"Come on, let's go back to the island." Zapporah ordered.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Mai, come look at this." Azula whispered to her friend. Mai came over and the two girls looked through the bushes. Jared and Tylee sat next to each other, kissing. (Say: Ooooooo)

"Oooo what do we have here?" Azula spoke as she walked out from the bushes.

Jared started blushing.

"When do you two get together?" Mai teased her friend.

"May 25" (The painted lady) Tylee confessed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mai and Azula asked.

"Because, if it got out that Tylee was dating an airbender, then both of us would be sent to jail." Jared answered.

"That make's sense." Azula stated.

Jared and Tylee continued their kissing.

Azula and Mai rolled their eye's and left.

-=-

"Rawwwwwr!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

"Hahaha, I wish I could see the look on your faces!" Toph told Azula and Tylee.

"Toph, you are so weird!" Azula yelled at her sister.

"Meeep!" Matt jumped on Azula, morphed into a dog of course, and licked her face.

"Ewwwww, Kapu get of meeee!" Azula screamed.

"That was awesome Matt, hahaha, I got to see her face that time." Toph said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" Azula growled in a deep lion voice.

"Yipe!" Matt jumped off and hid behind Toph.

Azula morphed back into a human being.

"You are truly a man of steel." Toph teased.

"Oh shut up" Matt said, also morphing back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"There you are Zapporah, I've been wondering were you are." Zuko was thankful that she was back.

"Oh yeh, um, I just went, to a, place, with this building, and this guy."

"Ok, that was a strange explanation in which you reveled nothing."

"I'll tell you all about it later."

"Hahaha, you are such a chicken!" Toph said teasingly.

"I am not!" Matt yelled trying to defend himself.

"Toph, what are you doing to my boyfriend?" Zapporah asked.

"Teasin' him"

"Wait a minute, you, dating Matt? I knew you two would end up together!" Zuko commented.

Just then, Jared walked in with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Jare?" Zuko questioned.

"What? I wasn't smiling, *looks around* your crazy."

Zuko looked over at Zapporah, asking with his eye's 'What the Crap?'

Zap giggled, made a heart with her hands, and made a kissy face.

"With who?" he whisperd.

"I'll tell you later." she answered.

-=- Later at dinner

"Can you tell me now?" Zuko had been asking the same question every 5 minutes ever since she told him she'd tell him latter.

"5 minutes, honest."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

"Well these people take fooreever to eat!" Zapporah complained.

"What are you two talking about?" Aang inquired. (Oooo big word)

"Hurry up, finish eating, and I'll tell you." Zap spoke through gritted teeth.

"But.."

"EAT!!!!"

"Ok, gosh."

-=- After Dinner (Thank haven)

"Ok, is everyone finished eating?" Zapporah asked.

"Yeh"

"Good,"

"Now, Zuko would you mind standing up please?" Zapporah requested.

"Ok, now what?"

"Close your eye's and don't peek, don't worry I'll make sure you don't trip. Take a few step's back." she instructed. "Ok"

"Little more, over to the right, aaaand STOP!" Zap ran over and covered his eye's.

Mai looked up at Zuko and held back a laugh.

"Now let's play a little game, who think's they know who's behind rock 1?" Zapporah couldn't resist.

"Uhhh, how should we know?" Sokka asked.

"Well, think about it, why would I bring Zuko over here instead of someone else?" Zap tried to keep the clue's easy, but not to easy.

"Is it…um, Iroh?" Aang ventured.

"Nope, try again."

"Ooo, ooo, I know!" Sokka yelled. "Is it Mai?"

"See it's not that hard?" Zapporah took he hand's of his eye's.

"Mai!"


	8. Meeting, Part 2

-=-Chapter 7: Meeting, Part1

"Well, think about it, why would I bring Zuko over here instead of someone else?" Zap tried to keep the clue's easy, but not to easy.

"Is it…um, Iroh?" Aang ventured.

"Nope, try again."

"Ooo, ooo, I know!" Sokka yelled. "Is it Mai?"

"See it's not that hard?" Zapporah took her hand's of his eye's.

-=-Back to Chapter 8: Meeting, Part2

"Mai!" Zuko went 2 feet over to her, just as she jumped up to hug him. "I'm so glad your ok!" They spoke together.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Zuko asked.

"I think it mean's, I actually kinda like you." *Kiss*

"But don't ever breakup with me again!" Mai ordered.

"I wont, I learned my lesson, honest." *Hug*

"And now, who would like to guess who's in Appa's saddle?" Zapporah prompted

"Wait, is that also the one he was kissing earlier?" Zuko questioned.

"Yup."

"Is it Tylee?" Zuko gambled.

Tylee jumped out of Appa's saddle, did a double front flip and landed with her arm's open like she was going to give everyone a hug.

"Hello everyone!" She hollered to the gaang.

"Wait, so Jared's dating you?" Aang asked.

Jared morphed back to human form and walked over to Aang and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Do you have a problem with that Aangy?"

"No, now put me down, you're the second dude to hold me up by my shirt today."

Jared let go and Aang landed softly back next to Katara. Jared pulled Tylee over to a log by the fire.

"Ok, now it's Katara's turn."

Katara's head jerked up. "Why me?"

"You'll see. Now stand up and close your eye's.""Alright."

"Step back a little, take a step to the right, aaaand STOP." Zapporah instructed. She ran over and put her hand's over Katara's eye's. Katara was staring right at 'Him'.

"Do we have any guesses?" Zapp asked.

"Hakota?" Aang guessed.

"Nope."

"Hama?" Sokka said, hoping it wasn't.

"Nope, here let me give you another hint, I brought Katara over here, and not 'Zach'."

"Oh crap, I know who it is." Zuko hoped he was wrong.

"Ok then, don't say anything, Katara, open your eye's."


	9. Meeting, Part 3

"JET!" Katara scream out her happiness she could not believe it was him, and neither could anyone else.

"Wait, I thought you were dead!" Aang yelled

"He was! He even knew he was dieing!" Toph told everyone, recalling what had happened under Lake Laogai.

"Isn't spirit water awesome?" Zapporah said, holding up a pouch of spirit water.

"Where'd you get that?" Katara asked.

"In the North Pole, duh!"

Everyone laughed and began to head bake to their seats.

"We've got three more people left,"

"Who?" the gaang asked. (Except for Jet, Mai, and Tylee, of course)

"Hmmm, Zuko stand up." The boy did as Zapporah told him. She then told him to close his eye's and back up. "Any guesses?"

"Can we have a clue?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, These next two people will make Zuko very happy, and one of them will make Aang kinda scarred." Zapporah said, referring to her mother and father.

"Oh crap, I know who they are," Aang said in fear.

"Aww, do you need uh hug?" Matt asked, very sarcastically.

"No but I need someone to hide behind." Aang walked behind Matt and hid from his older brother.

"Ooooooo, I know, can open my eye's now pleeeeease!"

"Ok"

Zuko opened his eye's and was quickly rapped in a hug. Ursa(for those of you who don't know, that's his mother.) gave her son a big, bear(Ursa means Bear in Latin) hug. Meanwhile,

Ty walked over to Matt.

"I know your back there." he said.

"Know ones back here."

"Aang, get you but out here before I through you over the cliff."

Zuko pulled his head away from his mother and said: "You better get out Aang, he'll kill you."

"Oh crap,' Aang came out, reluctantly. Ty raised his hand and Aang ran back behind Matt.

"Aang, I wasn't going to hit you, I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Ty, be nice to your brother." Ursa said.

"Ok mom, I love you but, please let go of me now" Zuko begged.

"Yeh, and go sit down, one more person to see."

Everyone did as Zap asked.

"Who's left, I can't think of anyone." Aang said. Matt was sitting between Ty and Aang because Aang's a scaredy cat.

"Aang, Zuko, and Katara, stand up." The three did as she asked.

She told them to close their eye's and pulled them back to where Azula was hiding.

"Ok, nameless person, stand up, and Zuko, Aang, Katara, open your eye's."

"WHAT!!!" Everyone suddenly yelled.

"What is she doing here!" Katara scream.

"Yeh!" Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Zuko stared at his sister, loathing her.

"I, uh, came to apologies for, uh, everything.' Azula stammered, this was the first time she had ever felt so nervous, or just plain nervous.

"You don't deserve to be here." Zuko stated. Everyone else got a feeling that this was going to turn into a big brother/sister fight.

"You had to have it all, didn't you? And you probably think you still haven't had enough. You greedy little (1)Mideik you.. I hope you get what you deserve. When all is said and done I'm

gonna be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become." Zuko uttered some of the most hateful words Azula had ever heard. She gulped and hoped Zuko wasn't

going to kill her. She didn't want to fight him, not now.

"Zuko, I came only to.."

"To what? Learn all are secrets so you can take us down!" Zuko was absolutely livid.

"NO!! I came to…to beg for you forgiveness."

"Well your not getting it from me!"

"But, Zuko, she helped save us from prison." Mai tried to help Azula, but she had a feeling Zuko's mind was made up.

"Get out of here Azula, I don't ever want to see your face here again."

"But Zuko…"

"OUT!!!"

Azula knew she was unwelcome, and, dejectedly, left, while resisting the erg to defend herself. Everybody watched her leave, Mai, Tylee, Jet, Zapp, Toph, and Matt all wished she could

have stayed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End of Chapter

1: Medeik-The third Firebending Avatar, Medeik went crazy and tried to rule the whole world. Ever since he got defeated, people have been using his name in vain, mostly used toward firebenders.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Matt- Zapporah's old friend, she's known him ever since she was born(He's older)

Tom- You haven't meet him yet, but he's Zap's old friend, too.

Oliver- When Zapporah was 10, her parent's had to take her to an orphanage to protect her, because they knew who she would become, the avatar. Oliver is the man who adopted her. And with that Zap also acquired a sister, Lenders.


	10. Forgiven

-=-=- Back in Chapter 9

"Get out of here Azula, I don't ever want to see your face here again."

"But Zuko…"

"OUT!!!"

Azula knew she was unwelcome, and, dejectedly, left, while resisting the erg to defend herself. Everybody watched her leave, Mai, Tylee, Jet, Zapp, Toph, and Matt all wished she could

have stayed.

-=-=- Chapter 10

"Sooo bored, so bored." Azula was, well, so bored. (like you couldn't tell)

She had known that Zuko would not be happy to see her, but he had been just plain hostile.

-=-

"Zuko, couldn't you have at least tried to think about forgiving Azula?" Mai was fighting hard for her friend. But so far, it wasn't working.

"Mai, why should anyone trust her? She murdered Aang, and is probably only here to finish us all off."

"But she's different now!"

"Yeeeh sure, and Matt's real name is Angelo." Zuko looked over at Matt

"Hey!" (When he's in his horse form, his name is Diablo, meaning devil)

Zuko headed toward his room to think. He really did love his sister, but he didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Ty walked by his son's room, stopped, and walked back.

"You ok Zuko?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"About your sister?"

"Yeh."

"She really has changed Zuzu." Ty turned an walked out of the room.

'_How would he know that?'_ Zuko wondered. He sat up and looked over at the door.

-=-

Azula lay still staring up at the sky. Then she suddenly felt someone looking at her. She sat up a looked into Zuko's cold eye's. She smiled, his eye's hardened, her smile fell and she

gulped.

"Hey." Azula ventured. Zuko kept staring at her with his hard, cold, eye's. Then he suddenly headed back to camp. Azula's heart fell.

"Are you coming or what?" Zuko asked. Azula's head jerked up, she saw Zuko standing, smiling at her.

"Zuko!" She ran over to him and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Zuko, have I told you lately that I love you?" Azula scream.

"You've NEVER told me that."

"Really? Oh well, I do. I love you, I love you, I loooooooove you!"

"Ok, let go of me now, please."

"Hahaha, sure Zuzu." Azula gave him a kiss on the cheek(shut up Zucest fans.) Zuko rolled his eye's and walked toward the campsite, with Azula following.

-=-

Katara looked up, she Zuko coming in, with Azula behind him.

"Zuko, what is she doing here?"

"Helping us beat the fire loser." Katara's mouth fell open. Azula walked over to the seat across from Katara. Katara watched her, with her mouth still open.

"Hi." Azula stammered. Katara's mouth was still ajar.

Aang walked in, saw Azula, scream, and ran into Matt.

"Whoa!" Matt fell down and Aang landed on top of him.

"Aang, stop hitting on my boyfriend." Zap said.

"Ewwwww." Aang got up right away.

"That was the scariest moment of my life." Matt stated

"Matt's homophobic. Sorry Aang." Zapporah laughed at her uncle.

"I'm not gay! I'm like completely in love with Katara!"

"Aww, that's so sad, Jet would have loved it." Matt mocked as Jet walked in.

"I could see Jet being gay, he chased me all over Ba Sing Se."

"I did that cause I thought you were Fire Nation!"

"Eww, he like's fire bender's." Matt ran to hide behind Azula. Everyone laughed and Azula smiled. Then, Tylee walked in.

"Azula!" Tylee ran over to her friend. Azula and Tylee hugged each other tightly.

"How are you here? What happened?"

"Zuko gained a heart." the two girls laughed. Zuko rolled his eye's and smiled.

-=-Later at dinner

Everyone sat around the campfire, Azula sat between Ty and Tylee.(strange Ty, Tylee, Ty, Tylee. Hmm) Tylee sat next to Jared, duh, who sat next to Zuko, who sat next to Mai.

Katara had been hugging Jet constantly through out the day. So, of course, she sat between Jet and Aang. Aang, was now very resentful toward Jet. Katara looked over at Aang, and

realized that he was probably jealous. So she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Aang looked up, smiled, and kissed her back.

"Ooooooo!" Zuko and Jared said teasingly.

"Shut up children." Ty sent rock's toward his two son's.

"Ouch!" Jared cried.

"Mommy, dad hit me with a rock!" Zuko pleaded with his mother.

"Ty, be nice." Ursa told her husband, and flicked his head.

"Ouch!" Ty rubbed his forehead.

"Baby." Matt mocked. Ty looked over at Matt, and sent rock's across the ground and hit Matt's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Baby." Everyone laughed together.

-=-The Next Day

Azula decided to go back home, but should would meet them all at Ember Island.

All the girls (Azula, Katara, Toph, Tylee, Mai, Zapporah, and Ursa) sat down to have a quick breakfast. Then Haru walked by, grabbed a bowl of rice, and walked away. Azula watched

him, trying to be as discreet as possible. The other girl's watched. As soon as he was gone "Oh my goodness! You love Haru!" Katara burst out.

"What? I do not!" Azula said trying to defend herself.

"Then why were you watching so closely?" Mai questioned.

"Well…I..uh"

"Don't try to lie to us Azula!" Toph and Zapporah said together.

"Do you guy's practice that whole talking in unison thing?" Azula attempted to change the subject.

"You do like him, don't you?" Tylee asked.

"Maybe." The girl's all laughed.


	11. Ember Island

Azula walked into the fire nation royal palace.

"Azula! There you are!" Ozai yelled.

"Oh, hey dad." Azula answered.

"I have a mission for you Azula, I need you to find your brother, its more urgent then it was before you left."

"Why?" Azula decided it was best to play dumb.

"Zuko broke both Mai and Tylee out of prison, along with an accomplice."

"Ok, do you want me to get right to it?"

"Yes, but, where were you, exactly?"

"I went on a.. uh.. date." Azula lied.

"What? With whom?"

"Uh, his name is… Haru."

"Huh, where'd you go?"

"We… had dinner, at… The Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se."

"Hmm. Ok, well go find your brother."

Azula went to the airship's.

-=-=-

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked.

"4 hour's, maybe longer if you keep asking." Jared answered. Toph rolled her eye's.

"Hey, there it is!" Zap shouted. She went over to her sister and bended the water inside of Toph's head. Toph looked over board and watch the water go by.

"I love color's." Toph said. "They're so pretty."

"Except orange, it's ugly." Mai commented.

"Hey! That is my nation's color! So can it!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, control your aanger." Katara leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired."

"It's alright baby."

-=-

"Finally! Ground!" Toph lay flat on the ground of the beach and rolled around. Ty also jumped down, and buried himself in dirt.

"Tyler! Get out of the ground, you'll get all dirty!" Ursa yelled.

"Can't hear you!"

"Ty, you are such an immature child!"

"Why thank you, my dear!" Ty's head popped out of the ground.

"Dad, your so weird." Zapporah commented.

-=-

The Gaang finally got their stuff moved into the house on Ember Island.

"Ok kid's, time for bed." Ursa said. "Ok." Zapporah yawned and headed toward her room. Matt looked over at her.

"Don't even think about, or you, will die." Ty said, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"I don't know what your talking about." Matt got up headed toward his room.

_-=-Time Travel time… A few months ago_

Zapporah walked out of her room. She was about to go talk to Oliver when…

"Ahhh!" Matt and Zapporah crashed into each other. She looked over at him, and emiditly knew who he was. He, however, had no clue who she was.

"I'm sorry," He stood up and reached out his hand. She grabbed his hand, brown hair sagging at her shoulders.

"Thanks. Um, I gotta go.. See yah." Zap(here called Riley) ran up the stair's toward her dad's office. '_What is Matt doing here'_ She wondered.

_-=-Now back to the present _

"One more step and you will become a permanent part of the ground." Ty warned

"Whooo, whooo, whoooo!" Zuko said turning himself into an owl.

"Zuko, let Mai sleep, and go back to bed."

"I despise you dad."

"At least I didn't give you a big scar on the side of your face."

"True."

-=-

Zapporah woke up suddenly. She felt for her hair, and pulled it in front of her face.

"Yup, still white, man I'm weird."

"Your looking at your hair ant…3:00 in the morning, of course your weird."

"Shut up Matt."

Matt walked into the room and lay next to Zapporah.

"Don't start getting any idea's Matthew."

"I wont." *sigh* Zapporah smiled and kissed his forehead.

-=-=-=-=-=-The Next Morning

Matt looked around and slowly snuck out of Zap's room. He was trying to get back to his room before the sun came up.

"Stop sneaking around Matt," Ty said "The only reason you would have to hide is if you weren't a virgin any more."

"Oh, then, can I go back to bed, with Zap."

"Sure."

"I love you daddy!" Zapporah yelled.

-=-=-

"Oh! So you let Zapporah sleep with her boyfriend, but you wont let me sleep with my girl friend!" Zuko yelled.

"Well, you had.. 'intension's' last night, Matt, didn't."

"Pff, uh, well… so!" Zuko stuttered.

"My point exactly,"

"Aww, poor Squidward, oh I mean Zuko." Zapporah said.

"Who's Squidward?" Zuko asked.

"A character from a medeik like show."

-=-=-=-=-

Azula began steering her airship toward the Western Air Temple. She couldn't wait to finally get there and fly toward Ember Island.

"Man, I can't wait to stretch my wing's." Azula exclaimed.

She finally got there and hid the airship so that no one would find it. She quickly turned herself into a the small version of a dragon. She hadn't practiced in a while so she couldn't get as big as Matt and Zapporah could. She flew toward Ember Island.

"Wow! It's so beautiful up here!"

"I know, right!" Zap joined her sister in the air.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-End of Chapter

Next up; Ember Island Players.


	12. Ember Island player's, Part one

"Azula, good, you're here." Zuko said when he saw his sister.

"Yeh, the trip was beautiful!"

Zuko smiled at his sister's enthusiasm, and continued drilling Aang.

"Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding *looks around the courtyard* from the Fire Lord in his own house‌." Katara asked. "I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"Our family is happy right now!" Azula claimed."You guys are not going to believe this. There's a play about us." Sokka claimed"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki added Sokka unveiled the poster to the Gaang. "What? How is that possible?" Katara asked‌ "Listen to this," Sokka said "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." Suki leaned in to read the last line "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players." Sokka let go of the scroll's bottom and it curl's back."Ugh." Zuko exclaimed, disgusted. "Mom used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst The Dragons' every year."

"Unfortunately, I remember that" Ursa laughed and turned back to her brother. "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves‌?" "Come on, a day at the theatre‌ (Unrolls the scroll towards his sister) This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." Sokka grinned at the Gaang.

-=-=-

The Gaang walked into a private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage. Toph and Katara took their seats. Zuko walked in the opposite direction wearing a hooded cloak and sits beside Katara as Aang confidently tries to sit next to her. He is wearing a hat similar to Dock's in The Painted Lady to cover his bald, tattooed head. Aang stood and rubbed his neck."Hey, uh… I wanted to sit there." he stood with hands clenched lowered his hood. "Just sit next to Mai. what's the big deal?" "I was just… I wanted to…*sigh*" he stammered. "Okay."

"Don't worry, I'll get him to move later." Mai promised. "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section‌?" Toph asked Zapporah "My feet can't see a thing from up here.""Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Zapporah answered. She leaned over on Matt and watched the play. The curtain is drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The Katara and Sokka actors are rowing the canoe with their oars. Hand touches Katara's shoulder and she looks up, smiling at her brother. Sokka points to her and back to himself rapidly. He made sounds of astonishment. Katara's actress, who is much more developed and bigger sized than the real Katara and her clothes are a little revealing. She had too much blusher on her Katara: "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything… fulfilling." Sokka's actor, who is buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka. His "wolf-tail" is an overly large ponytail bun. "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" The audience near the stage as they laugh heartily

"Is food the only thing on your mind‌." Fake Katara asked."Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving."The audience laughed once again. Sokka began to complain to his sister. (big surprize)"This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this!"Toph laughed and the siblings looked at her.

"I think he's got you pegged." Toph laughed. Zapporah and Matt chuckled with Katara stood up while actor Sokka continued paddling. Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope *sniff* is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even… *sniff* even to our dying breath." Actress Katara exclaimed, while she pretended to , is unamused "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." "Oh man," Toph mocked "This writer's a genius!"Actress Katara, who is still crying, look's up as a white-blue light illuminates behind her. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years.""But who‌? Who is the boy in the iceberg‌?" Actor Sokka grabed the railings in anticipation. Zuko looked bored."Water bend, hai-ya!" Cracks appeared on the iceberg and it opened with the interior smoking. The actors looked at each other in mock surprise. A lady dressed as Aang jumps out, winks and poses. Like actress Katara, her make up is heavy.

Aang is repulsed. "Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara inquired. Actress Aang giggled balanced tip toed on one leg. "I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun." Aang was in disbelief. "Wait, is that a woman playing me‌?" Suddenly, a shaggy, white Chinese lion got-up an danced out from the remnants of the iceberg and moved from side to side. It jumped off the iceberg

"What? I look like one of those cheap Chinese dragons!" Jared Katara gasped "An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tear bend.""My stomach is so empty that it's making me tear bend." Sokka droped to his knees and grabed actress Aang's other leg and sobs. "I need meat."

Actress Aang kneeled down and placed an arm around actor Sokka's shoulder and points to the ceiling above the audience. "But wait" Actress Aang said

Aang was visibly unamused slumped against the railing.

"Is that a platter of meaty dumplings‌?" "Ooo. Where?‌ Where?" Actor Sokka looked around‌. Actress Aang giggled uncontrollably.

"Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster‌?!" The audience laughed loudly.I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" Aang laughs as the rest turned to look at her.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes." Aang slumped onto the railing again. On the stage Zuko's ship enters with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a Uncle is portrayed a little more accurately "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." He brought up a whole cake on a plate but one slice was missing.

Actor Zuko in Zuko's Fire Nation armor with a long ponytail. His scar is on the wrong side.

"I don't have time to stuff my face." His voice was rougher and deeper than Zuko's. He lowers the telescope and faces the audience.

"I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" "Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice!" He proceeded to bring the plate of cake to his mouth and mades loud, masticating noises."You sicken me." 'Zuko' looks through the telescope again.

Katara was looking very amused.

"They make me totally stiff and humorless." Zuko complaind "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara answered. Zuko looked to Katara and stretched both arms out.

"How could you say that‌?" "Let's forget about the Avatar, and get massages." Actor Zuko turned back to actor Uncle, outraged "How could you say that‌!" Katara was wearing a satisfied grin on her face and she looked to an expressionless Zuko as he slouched in his seat.

-=-=-

Azula had gone back home to the fire nation palace and she and Ozai went to see the play also.

"Hhahahahaha! Zuko's funny." Azula shook her head as she giggled.

Ozai looked at his daughter and back to actor Zuko and smiled.


	13. Ember Island player's, Part two

Back in Chapter 12:

"They make me totally stiff and humorless." Zuko complained "Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara answered. Zuko looked to Katara and stretched both arms out.

"How could you say that‌?" "Let's forget about the Avatar, and get massages." Actor Zuko turned back to actor Uncle, outraged "How could you say that‌!" Katara was wearing a satisfied grin on her face and she looked to an expressionless Zuko as he slouched in his seat.

-=-=-

Azula had gone back home to the fire nation palace and she and Ozai went to see the play also.

"Hhahahahaha! Zuko's funny." Azula shook her head as she giggled.

Ozai looked at his daughter and back to actor Zuko and smiled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Chapter 13 again

The backdrop of the Southern Air Temple came in with actress Aang looking around. A tail stuck out from a nearby bush prop. She spotted the tail."Hey look, I think I found something." Actress Aang stepped away from the bush with a large puppet of Momo sitting on her shoulder.

"It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him, Momo." She giggled as she Aang attempts ventriloquism but fails since one side of her mouth is open.

"Hi, everybody, I love you!" The audience laughs.

Aang sighed with disgust and placed two fingers on his temple, and moved the skin around.

Actress Suki peeked out from behind a fan. Actor Sokka walked backwards, sticking his rear end out.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?"‌ He pointed to his bottom.

The real Suki struggled to contain her laughter and looked to Sokka who blushed.

A backdrop of Omashu came in as actor Bumi in a bodysuit popped up."Riddles and challenges must you face, if you are ever to leave this place."Actor Sokka ran on stage, being chased by someone wearing a Flopsie suit. Actor Bumi laughed hysterically.

Actress Katara sighed melodramatically and she disappeared behind the prop crystals as one part of the prop rose, hiding her completely.

Katara who stuck her tongue out at the scene. The stage now had a pirate ship in the backdrop. The leading characters stood at the centre of the stage. On the left side of the stage, 3 pirates armed with prop weapons appeared on stage. Another 3 pirates enter the stage. The trio, with actress Katara clutching an overly large scroll prop and actor Sokka holding a blunt boomerang prop. All 3 of them squat down as the pirates ambush them. The 3 of them slid out from underneath a pirate's skirt as the 6 pirates fight and slowly move offstage."Why did you have to steal that Waterbending scroll‌?" Actor Sokka asked as the trio tip toed away."It just gave me so much hope!"Katara looks on, unamused, as actress Katara sobs.

"Oh wow! This play is awesome!" Azula exclaimed.

Actress Aang was tied to a raised dragon platform with Fire Nation guards at the Zuko looked to the audience. "The Avatar is mine!" he looked to the side and pointed "Wait, who's coming‌?"Actor Blue Spirit came in. "I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar."

"Don't they know Zuko, IS the Blue Spirit?" Azula was amazed at how stupid people were.

"Darn actors." Ozai answered.

Actor Blue Spirit waved his swords about. The guards behind him fell to the ground, defeated. Actor Zuko ran behind the dragon platform. Actor Blue Spirit continued walking and waved his swords about and the remaining guards dropped down. Actor Zuko appeared from the other side of the platform and throws a red streamer, symbolizing Firebending, at the Blue Spirit's feet and the Blue Spirit jumped to avoid the streamer. The Blue Spirit thrust out his sword as actor Zuko ran Aang: My hero. (Now say, Ewwwww)She jumped off the platform and sat on top of the tiki mask and the Blue Spirit walked offstage.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other with slight "sweat drop" expressions.

Backdrop of the Freedom Fighter's hide out as actress Katara and actor Jet with a rose in his mouth and a heavily exaggerated anime-like hair style are lowered on a platform. Actress Katara mocked sobs out Jet holds actress Katara close to him. "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." "What! That is soooo not what happened!" Jet was about to yell at the stage, but Jared grabbed his shoulder.

"Take a seat, emo boy."

"I'm not…"

"Shhh!""Oh Jet, you're so bad." Actress Katara said, giggled while Katara held her head in embarrassment. Actress Aang enthusiastically spoke, "Look, it's The Great Divide. The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom."Actor Sokka looked down and throws his arm to the side dismissively

"Meh. Let's keep flying." A bridge with a wave symbol on stage. Actor Sokka and actress Yue are standing at the centre of the bridge."Don't go, Yue. You're the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food."

"Wait, pah, did you have pickled fish for dinner‌?""Goodbye, Sokka. I have important Moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish." Sokka had tears in his eyes and his hands were on his chin.

Suki giggled "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit."Sokka placed a finger on Suki's lips "Shh. I'm trying to watch." He let the tears flow freely as Suki crosses her arms, annoyed.

Fire Nation boats were being dragged across the stage. A foot kicked the cut outs aside. Actress Aang laughed "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!"She jumps and crushed the cut out as she lands. She proceeded to kick another ship cut out offstage. She stomped around and destroyed the remaining cut outs as she fell flat on her stomach due to the weight of the costume. The curtain lowered. Toph, Zap, Matt, and the rest of the audience applaud and cheer. Katara stared bewildered at the closing scene. Aang groaned and throws his entire body forward. Zuko brought the hood up on his head. Sokka brought his palm to his face, displeased.


	14. Ember Island player's, Part Three

Azula got up and went out to where the Gaang was going to meet. She was hoping to watch the rest of the play with the gaang, so she could make fun of Zuko.

-=-

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko complained."Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot" Sokka comment as he sat down and reached into a small bag of food. "who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." as he took out a strip of meat. "Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki mocked."I know!" "At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all.""I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.""Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time. What‌?""Yeah. That's not you at all.""Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

*Backdrop of the Earth Kingdom.* "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara Aang opened a mini glider prop in her hand.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending teacher.

"This is it! This must be where I come in!" Toph said excitedly.

Zuko brought a parchment closer to his face while Katara looked on Aang flew one round above the audience and back to the stage. "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master."

"Here it comes!" Zapporah smiled at her sister and looked back."You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." Actor Toph got up and through a rock across the the Gaang's viewing box, everyone broke into laughter. Zuko dropped his parchment in Aang pointed to actor Toph. "Who are you?"‌ Actor Toph spat on the stage.

"My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." He flexed his muscles "And that's just what I am."

Toph who turned her head to side, straining to hear the words."Wait a minute, I sound like… a guy. A really buff guy!" Toph smiled."Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it‌?"Toph grinned from ear to ear. "Are you kidding me‌ I wouldn't have cast it any other way." she giggled. "At least it's not a flying bald lady."Aang growled and looked angrily back at the stage."So, you're blind?"‌ Actress Aang waved her hands in front of actor Toph's face. "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He turned towards the leading trio and scream. Toph looked on happily"There. I got a pretty good look at you."The audience applauded.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk." Actor uncle pointed at actor Zuko. "About your hair. It's gone too far.

"Maybe it's best if we…" Zuko turned his head dramatically. "split up." "Love the hair, Zuzu." Azula mocked. Haru chuckled and Azula blushed.

"Hey Azula, why you blushing?" Zuko countered.

Azula rolled her eye's and looked back at the play.

"Azula! My sister. What are you doing here‌?" "You caught me. Wait. What's that‌? I think it's your honor!

All 6 actors turn towards the audience as actress Azula opens a door and escapes

"Where?"‌ "She escaped. But how‌?"Jet yawned and Zuko kept having to wake himself up.

"Zuko, get up and walk around if your gonna dose off." Mai ordered.

Zuko got up walked around the back of the gaangs privet section.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure." A black clad hand brought up a rock prop from behind actress Aang and she took it, throwing it towards actress -ha, yes! Continue drilling. The city of Ba Sing Se can't hide no longer!"

"I look like an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, Azula." Zuko said as he came back to his were either sleeping, yawning or just plain uninterested at the scene. Some of them were struggling to stay awake.

*Backdrop of a prison door in Ba Sing Se with the green spooky glow.* Actor Jet came onto the stage, slashing his hooksword arm prop as he did so. "No, Jet! What did they do to you‌?""Must…. Serve….. Earth King! Must… Destroy!"

"What?! That's so not what happened!" Jet yelled.A rock prop slowly floats onto the stage. Actor Jet crawled on his knees to ensure that he is underneath the rock prop as it landed. The prop fell on him, covering the upper part of his body but his legs popped out from under the rock. Actor Jet brought his legs into the prop. "Did Jet just… die‌?""You know, it was really unclear."

"Die? I can't die! That… that's not cool!"

"Shut up Jet." Jet looked angrily at Katara and slumped into his Katara: "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive!""You don't have to make fun of me." Actor Zuko reacted, very emo-ish."But I mean it. I had eyes for you…" Actress Katara proceeds to sit down beside actor Zuko.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other awkwardly and they slid away from each other. "since the day you first captured me."

Aang frowned and looked serious."Wait… I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"Aang nodded."Ha, the Avatar‌ Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way.

Aang who looked saddened and his eyes turned towards Katara.

"Besides, how could he ever find out about…. this!" Actor's Katara and Zuko get up and hold hands.

Katara looked back at Aang, who stood up in irritation and went to leave."Oh, you're getting up?‌ Can you get me some fire flakes‌? Oh…. and fire gummies!"Well, my brother…" Actress Azula questioned. "What's it going to be‌? Your nation or a life of treachery‌?""Choose treachery, it's more fun." Actor Zuko walked to actor Uncle. The spotlight followed him."No way!"Zuko shoved actor Uncle. Actor Zuko walked towards actress Azula."I hate you, Uncle! You smell and I hate you for all time!" The "Fire siblings" walked offstage as the Earth Kingdom banner fell on top of actor Uncle. Katara covered her mouth in shock. Zuko leaned on the railing somberly."You didn't really say that, did you?"‌ Zuko turned his head away from Katara. "I might as well have." Actress Mai stood up from smoke. Her hair buns were exaggeratedly large with a knife in each of them. She took a knife from her hair and thrust it out. A black clad stagehand carried it across the stage to hit the back of an actor Earth Kingdom soldier's shirt and he got pulled back by a wire to show that the impact of the knife threw him backwards. Actress Ty Lee was much bigger sized than the actual Ty Lee with heavy make up, came onto the stage and kissed the tips of her fingers. She proceeded to tap her fingers on the actor soldier's shoulder and the soldier froze up, sticking his tongue out and fell down. Actress Mai joined actress Ty Lee in the centre of the stage in a finishing pose.

"That's so not what we look like." Mai complained. She and Katara had switched places so Aang could sit next to Katara when he came back.


	15. Ember Island player's, Part Four

Actress Aang appeared from behind the throne and somersaulted to the centre of the stage."Avatar State, yip yip!" The lights on stage dimmed and her arrow glowed in the dark. She closes her eyes and her eye shadow glows to show that the real Aang's tattoos and eyes glow in the Avatar State. A black clad stagehand secured a rope behind her and she got lifted into the air. The sleeves of actress Mai's costume and the skirt of actress Ty Lee's glowed in the dark as well. Actress Azula jumped out from the smoke on the floor into the air."Not if my lightning can't help it!" Aang who opened her eyes slightly to catch the blue cloth. The cloth wobbled and shook as actress Aang pretended to go into spasms. Actress Aang let go of the cloth and the rope lowered her to the floor. Actresses Mai, Ty and Azula jump in front of actress Aang's body in a final pose."The Avatar is no more!" Audience cheered. Sokka appeared to be offended, Toph leaned against the railing, Katara crossed her arms and shook her head and Zuko brought his hand to his face, not wanting to be reminded of that day. Azula shook her head angrily.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"It seems like every there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot!" Suki laughed."You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive‌ That's right, she did!" Sokka defended.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"‌ "Hey, I'm just saying." Katara walked in and looked at the gaang moping an the floor.

"Does anyone know where Aang is‌?""He left to get me fire gummies like, 10 minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!""I'm going to check outside."Aang stood alone on the balcony. His back was illuminated as someone opened the door. The lights diminished as the door closed. Katara walked in and stopped behind him. "Are you alright‌?" "No, I'm not!" Aang tossed his hat on the ground. "I despise this play!" "I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting…"Aang turned towards Katara and went into an outburst.

"Overreacting!!!‌ If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar right now!"He leaned back onto the railing.

-=-

"Wheeee!" A little boy cosplaying Aang ran through the hallway. Suki and Sokka looked at the boy."Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage‌ I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me.""I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth…" Suki spoke in a dark, scary voice. "I think I can get you backstage!" She suddenly let out a big smile. "We'll come with you, I'm bored." Zapporah stood up and pulled Matt with her.

"I'll come, too." Jared got up and Mai and Tylee followed.

"Jeez! Everyone's getting so upset about their characters! Even you seem more down than usual, and that's saying something." Toph laughed"You don't get it. It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself, taking down 10 bad guys at once, and making sassy remarks." Zuko answered his little sister."Yeah, that's pretty great!" "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shove them back in my face. My Uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him‌? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself."Toph sat down next to Zuko. "You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realize it but you already have.""How would you know?"‌ "Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you."

Zuko lowered his hood and smiled. "Really?"‌ "Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." "Oh, sorry." "But it was also very sweet. All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud."

Toph proceeded to give him a punch on the shoulder."Ow!" He rubbed his arm "What was that for?"‌ "That's how I show affection." The little boy exited from the same door again. He paused in front of Zuko."Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's on the wrong side.""The scar is not on the wrong side!" He brought up his hood again.

-=-

"He's coming this way." Suki swiftly popped out in front of him."Can I help you?"‌ "Actually, I think I can help you. I'm a big Sokka fan but I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be.""Oh no… another fan with ideas."

Sokka swiftly stepped in front of him, blocking his path."Just hear me out. Here's something I think the real Sokka would say."

He shuffled through some cards and picked one card out from a pile and cleared his throat. "What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages‌?" He smiled and thrust his arms out in a 'Ta-Dah' motion "A cabbage patch!" Suki smacked her forehead behind him.

"That's actually pretty good. Let me see those. Haha. Rocky relationship. Not bad!""Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases. Especially before an attack. Something like "Flying Kick-A-Pow!"

"Who are you, anyway?"‌ "I'm just a guy who likes comedy."

-=-Back on the balcony

"Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?"‌ Aang turned, crossed his arms and leaned back against the turned her head towards Aang. "In where?‌ What are you talking about?"‌ "On stage. When you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me.""I didn't say that! An actor said that!" "But it's true, isn't it‌? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not. The only reason your dating me now… is because you don't want to hurt my feelings"

"No Aang! I really do like… you know what no, I LOVE you, very much!""Really?"

Katara nodded and gave Aang a big hug. They both turned back towards the ocean. Katara felt her cheeks turning red, she then turned back to face Aang. He turned toward her. Katara leaned in and the two shared a tender, loving, kiss. (Sorry Zutarians)

-=-Aang and Katara came back and sat next each other."Here's what you guy's missed. We went to the Fire Nation, and Aang got better, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword, and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasion's about to start. Shh" Sokka Katara and Aang stood on top of a submarine prop."I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you… like a brother!" "I wouldn't want it any other way!" Actress Aang unfolded her mini glider and a rope pulled her up. Actress Katara waved goodbye.

Aang pulled his hat over his head and Katara leaned over kissed his cheek. Aang smiled at her and looked aangrily back at the play.

Actress Katara and actors Sokka and Toph stood on the submarine looking around. "Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship?"‌Audience laughed and Sokka went ballistic and laughed to himself, grabbing his head and then grabbing Suki by her shoulders."I told him to say that!" Sokka planted his face right in front of Jared, who slapped Sokka.

"Ouch!"

"Stop fighting or I'll push you ever the railing!" Ty warned."I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion. Slop-A-Pow!" Actress Katara and actor Toph were surprised by the line and the audience laughed as Sokka, once again laughed to himself and thumped his lap. Suki looked at her boyfriend weirdly but smiled since he's enjoying himself.

Two black clad stagehands pushed the Fire Lord's throne to the centre of the stage and ran offstage as actress Katara and actor Toph and Sokka ran on stage. Actress Aang got lowered in front of the throne and the spotlight shined on her. "We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home!" She exclaimed."Actually, I'm home and I want to join you." Actor Zuko walked onto Sokka was poised in an attacking position, "I guess we have no choice, come on." He gestured for actor Zuko to fallow him. "I guess that's it…" Sokka stood up and stretched. "The play's caught up to the present now.""Wait!" Suki tugged on Sokka's shirt and pulled him back down to his seat. "The play's not over." "But it is over. Unless… this is the future!"An evil looking actor Ozai walked out from the shadows with light illuminating his face. His crown was too big and his beard appeared to be glued on, giving him a stiff appearance. "With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!"Actress Azula came onto stage and knelt before the throne prop. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're trying to stop you."Actor Ozai pointed towards actress Azula. "You take care of Zuko." He placed a hand on his chest, melodramatically. "I shall face the Avatar myself!" Actor Ozai raised his hands and he vanished with a puff of smoke. Actress Azula stood up and moved to the centre of the stage as actor Zuko entered from the left side of the stage while actress Aang was lowered to the stage on the right."Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off."

Actress Aang got pulled up by the rope."You are no longer my brother… you are an enemy!" Actress Azula pointed at her 'former' brother."No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!""We'll see."

"They must think I'm evil or something." Azula commented

"Gee, I wonder why…" Zuko smiled.

Actress Azula whipped out her blue streamer and sent it towards actor Zuko. Actor Zuko took out his own red streamer and dodged the blue one. He jumped over actress Azula's head, taking her spot while actress Azula ran towards actor Zuko's original spot. They threw their streamers towards each other. Actor Zuko as he threw out his two red streamers. Actress Azula ducked and jumped over actor Zuko, returning back to their original positions. Actress Azula whipped her streamers in arcs around her body and she stretched her palm out. Fake fire props popped up from the stage floor in front of her in increasing size towards actor Zuko. A huge fire prop came up at actor Zuko's side, hiding him from the audience, but his silhouette could still be seen. Actor Zuko raised his arms in pain. "Honor!" Actress Azula turned towards the audience and did a Fire Nation bow toward the audience who cheer and applaud.

Back on the balcony, a stunned Zuko stared at the stage. The Gaang were all shocked as they turned towards Zuko quizzically.

"They can't kill me, I-I-I'm, Zuko! They can't kill me!" "Just watch, they're gonna kill everyone else, too."

"I don't think that's helping." Mai scolded Azula. Azula shrugged and looked back at the play.

Back on stage, fake fire props came out from the sides to the centre as actress Aang walked on stage, looking around carefully. Actor Ozai was sitting in the dark behind her. The spotlight shown on actor Ozai. "So, you have mastered all 4 elements?"‌ Actress Aang pointed her staff towards actor Ozai. "Yeah and now, you're going down.""No, it is you who are going down! You see, you are too late…" Actress Aang acted shocked. "The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable."

Aang was frightened and his eye's widened. Katara looked worriedly at Ozai whipped his red "fire' out. He threw it towards actress Aang and she jumped away. The streamers hit the floor in a puff of smoke. A white-blue flag popped up from both ends of Actress Aang's staff and she twirled the staff in arcs around her body. Actor Ozai was twirling red streamers around his body in arcs as well. He threw the streamers out but actress Aang flew over him, twirling her staff along the way. She landed and she turned towards Actor Ozai who threw his streamer out while actress Aang ducked and attempted to swipe her staff as actor Ozai's legs. She jumped away from him and lands in a stance. Actor Ozai began to shoot streamers from his sleeves, he thrusts his palms out. A large blast of fake fire carried across the stage rapidly from behind actor Ozai, wrapping around actress Aang like a sushi roll as she droped her staff prop. Actress Aang scream as she fell slowly to the ground "Noooooooo…"


	16. Avatapporah

"It is over, Father." Actress Azula raised her arms victoriously. "We've done it." Actor Ozai punched his hand into the air melodramatically "Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father, and my Father's Father have now been realized. The World.. is mine!"The audience gave him a standing ovation. The Gaang were speechless.

"That… wasn't a good play." Zuko said sadly"I'll say." Aang agreed

Katara: No kidding. Suki: Horrible.

Zapporah: EvilToph: You said it. Sokka: But the effects were decent.

Matt turned to look at Sokka. "All the elements were played by the same prop… RIBBON!"

"True"

-=-=-=-

"More ferocious!" Zuko ordered Aang. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!""Ugh! I'm trying.""Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Aang stretched his arms and roared rather softly with weak streams of fire coming out from his palm and mouth. Aang grinned sheepishly at his weak attempt."That sounded pathetic! I said roar!"

"Aang turned and let out a enormous… "ROOOOAR!!"

Zuko nodded and Aang smiled at his approval.

"Don't you think Zuko's being a little to harsh?" Katara asked Azula.

"A little, but at least he's not chasing him around trying to kill him."

Zapporah looked on and stared at Zuko. "I have a sudden erg to kick Zuko's butt."

Matt looked over at her, "Why?"

Zapporah shrugged and stood up. She walked over to where the Gaang was watching Zuko and Aang practicing. Then she suddenly sent her arms in a quick earthbending motion, and Zuko was swept into a 5 foot deep hole. Zapporah smiled and went to sit back down.

"What was that for?"

"I had a sudden erg to be mean to you."

"I didn't know you were an Earthbender?" Katara said questioningly.

"She wasn't, last time I checked." Aang said in amazement.

"I thought you could only bend Water, Fire, and Air?" Jared added.

Zapporah sighed, stood up, and headed toward her room, without a word.

-=- Dreamscape (April 22, 1999, Caloon Ranch, Nevada)

Zapporah stood, completely terrified, in her horse form, behind her uncle. Jake and Zapporah starred at a giant fire which had consumed one of the barns. They watched as their grandfather was burned alive. Jake turned away, Zapporah looked on at the event unfolding before her eye's, when she caught sight of Hiken, her grandfather's murderer.

---(June 7, 2000, Fire Nation Palace)

Zapporah sat, watching (from a safe distance) Zuko and Azula practicing their Firebending. Suddenly, a burst of flame came too close to her. She scream and ran as fast as she could away from her brother and sister.

---

Zapporah stared up at the ceiling, then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

"Are you ok sweetie?" Ursa walked over to her daughters bed.

Zapporah sat up and looked at her mother. "I'm fine."

"Hmm, well, what were you thinking about?"

"Fire… and earth."

In two words she could explain everything that was on her mind.

"Oh," Ursa wished she knew what to say to make her daughter feel better, but couldn't think of anything.

-=-

Zuko and Aang had gotten back to their training.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of water melon juice?" Katara offered.

"Ooo, ooo, me, ME!" Aang ran toward Katara.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet!" Zuko took a hold of Aang's shirt as tried to break free of his grip, his tongue comically stuck. "Get back here!" Zuko pulled him up effortlessly with Aang looking rather disappointed."Come on, Zuko. Just take a break." Suki begged.

"Yeh, what's the big deal?‌" Azula questioned."Oh, fine." He released Aang who dashed off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloth's all day, then go ahead!" Zuko yelled angrily, walking a way.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka ran toward the beach. Jared, Tylee, Mai, Jet, and everyone else, except Zapporah, Matt, and Zuko, went down to the beach.

-=-

Matthew walked into the living room where Zapporah was sitting, eating cheese.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked innocently.

"Thinkin."

"Well, the rest of us are going down to the beach, wanna come?"

"Sure." She smiled and got up to change into her swim suit.

-=-

Sokka dove into the ocean. Katara rode on her surf board made of ice. Zapporah came out on to the beach and sat next to Matt who sat next to Ty. Jared looked over at Zapporah, thinking back to what happened earlier. Zapporah felt his eye's starring at her, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"Meow" Jared turned away.

Zapporah stood up and went go swimming. "Toph, come in, it's really warm!"

"No thanks, I like it her where I can see."

"Matt, come on I'm all alone here."

Matt turned himself into a wolf and went down to the water, sniffed it, and shook his head. " No, it's to wet."

Ty came up slowly behind him, and pushed him into the water.

"Yipe! Ah, it's freezing!"

"Wimp!" Zap called.

"Hmph"

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Aang said, standing on the sand Appa

"Wow, I've been immortalized in sand." Jared commented.

"Ooo, you r so cute!" Tylee hugged Jared and gave him a big kiss.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sandbending. You're gonna love this." Toph moved her hands and sent clouds os sand dust everywhere. The dust cleared to reveal a miniature replica of Ba Sing Se in the sand. Aang walked towards it and knelt down, scrutinising the details. "Whoa. Haha, wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco."Sokka was frantically carving at his sculpture, sending specks of sand flying everywhere. "Try and top that, Sokka." Toph commented. Sokka rolled his eye's then turned to show of his sculpture. "Ta-da!"

"Is that a.. blubbering, blob monster‌?" Aang asked.

"Or Ty having a bad hair day," Matt smirked. Ty turned and glared at him. "No," Sokka stomped on the ground defensively. "it's Suki."

Aang had a look of shock and surprise on his face as he, Matt, Toph, and Ty burst into a fit of laughter. "Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph commented through her laughter. "I think it's sweet." Sokka ran and slid on his knees as he grabed Suki by her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Aang walked over an looked at the scultpture. "But it doesn't even look like…" Suddenly a burst of fire hit the sand sculpture, sending waves of send everywhere. Aang yelled in surprise and shielded himself from the impact. The dust cleared and Aang looked up at the cliff. Where Zuko ran and jumped off the cliff, firebending at Aang at the same time. Aang narrowly missed the flames and jumped across Toph's sand sculpture. A ball of fire hit one of the sand houses, breaking it into a wave of sand instantly. Aang landed on the other side near his sand sculpture as he turned around and looked

frightened. He then jumped over his sand sculpture. Aang peeked out from behind Appa's sand head. "What are you doing‌!""Teaching you a lesson!" He firebended towards the Appa sculpture. The stream of fire cuts the Appa sculpture in half, destroying it into a pile of sand. Aang landed a distance away from Zuko who turned and firebended towards Aang but he missed as Aang jumpsed onto the cliff. Zuko firebended towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggled to run across the uneven surface. Zuko's last blast shattered the top part of the cliff into rubble. Zuko ran towards the cliff and climed it. -=-

"What happened" Katara said, just coming back from surfing‌ "Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."


	17. Avatapporah &The Plan

-=- Previously, in Chapter 16

"What happened" Katara said, just coming back from surfing‌ "Zuko's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

-=-Back to chapter 17

Zuko chased Aang across the cliff. Aang jumped onto the roof of the house.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang bluffed.

"Go ahead an try it." Zuko said, catching on. He then firebended with his fists and feet, one after another. Aang slid down the roof as jets of fire set the path he was on on fire. Aang reached the end of the roof and he grabbed onto the edge as he swung himself into a nearby room through the window. He slid across the floor, on his knees, to hide behind a drawer. A huge blast of fire through the roof sent some debris into the room and Zuko landed. He got into a stance and looked around the room warily. Aang then kicked the drawer towards Zuko. He blocked it by disintegrating the drawer into pieces with a firebending punch. Aang ran out from the room followed shortly by Zuko. Zuko firebended huge whips and arcs of flame around himself and he sent the tunnel of fire towards Aang. Aang ran away desperately and looked back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. He airbended the fire away, creating a safe space for him to land on without get burnt.

"Enough!!!" Aang yelled furiously. Aang shot a blast of air at Zuko and knocked him out of the building. Zuko went through at least 10 tree's before he finally hit the ground. "Ouch."

"What's wrong with you‌!" Katara said as Aang jumped off the balcony and landed near the group. "You could have hurt Aang!"

"Not to mention you tore down most of the house." Zapporah smirked."What's wrong with me?!‌ What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only 3 days away!" The rest of the gaang all had guilty looks on their faces."Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"‌ "About Sozin's Comet…" Aang took a step forward "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." "After‌?" "I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending. "And frankly, your earthbending, and Zap's, could still use some work too."

Aang looked at Toph, disappointed.

"So… You all knew Aang was going to wait‌?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence." Sokka commented.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara dropped her head in worry. "You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." Zuko warned "The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My had finally accepted me back.""Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you." Ozai told him. "General Shinu, your report." General Shinu bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom.""What is your recommendation."‌ "Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom."Zuko is slouched, uninterested. "Hmm…" Ozai turned his head to his son "Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions‌?"Zuko as he dropped his head as he thought.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope.""Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope.""Well, that's not exactly what I…" Zuko stammered Azula interrupted him. "I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground.""Yes… Yes, you're right, Azula. Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender will stand a chance against us.""What are you suggesting, sir‌" "When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko sat, shocked at his Father's cruel revelation.

"Permanently." Ozai as he grinned from ear to ear and walked across the table. "From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new World will be born. A World in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!"

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I forgotten who I was. "I can't believe this." Katara shook her head. "I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka stated as Suki shook her head."What am I going to do?" Aang said, frightened.‌ "I know you're scared. And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore." Zuko stated, seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner‌?"I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!""This is bad." Aang placed both his hands on head in despair and knelt down. "This is really, really bad.""Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara helped Aang back to his feet."Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together," Toph stated

"We got a shot at taking him down." Zapporah finished. The sister's smiled at each other."Alright! Team Avatar is back!" Sokka said. "Air." He pointed at Aang and Jared "Water." he pointed toward Katara and Ursa. "Earth." He pointed to Toph and Ty "Fire." He pointed at Zuko and Azula. "Totally awesome poking powers" He pointed at Tylee.

"Weird flying daggers" He pointed at Mai. "Fan and sword!" He thrust a blade of leaf into the air. "And what ever type of freak Zapporah is!"

"Hey!""Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." They all got in a group hug, Zapporah had to drag Mai, Tylee, and Azula over."

"Yeah." Haru smiled at Azula, who blushed. "Alright." Jared turned himself back into Appa and pushed everyone to the ground, and licked Zuko's face.

"Yuck!"

-=-"There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning." Aang grinned toward Zuko with anticipation. "If you let the energy in your own body flow," He stretched his left arm out and the fingers on his right hand touched the fingers on his left hand and swiftly traced a path down his arm, shoulder, stomach and back out the other side. "the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them.""That's like Waterbending!" Aang smiled."Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders."

"Waterbenders RULE!" Zapporah smiled again. "So… Have you ever redirected lightning before?"‌ "Once. Against my dad." "What did it feel like‌"

"Exhilarating…. But terrifying." Aang had raised both arms eagerly to his chest but his face fell when Zuko spoke those two words. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body." Aang's hands dropped back to the side and he slouched with disappointment.

"But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over.""Heh… well, not over over, right‌? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action… Am I right‌?" Aang turned to Katara."Actually I used it all up after.. Azula," she looked over at Azula. "shot you."

"Oh." "You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours.""Yeah… I'll just do that."

"Why don't you two take a break, you probably need one." Haru sat down next to Azula, who blushed once again.

"Yeh, relax, and Zuko, you know, a smile never hurt anyone." Zapporah stared at his little, annoying sister. "Why don't we talk about you, and your EARTH bending this morning?" Zuko countered. Zapporah looked up at her brother and stuck out her tongue.

"Actually, that sound's like a good idea Zap." Jared said.

"Hmm, ok, fine. Surely you all remember the night Aang 'died' right?" The Gaang nodded. "Well, that night, Matt and I went to Ba Sing Se, and we followed you guy's down to the crystal catacombs. We had the displeasure of watching Aang 'die'. We went back 'home', man these air quotes are hurting my fingers. Anyway, when we got back my 'dad', ugh, was waiting for us, I got mad, and just as Katara healed Aang's wound, my eye's light up."

"So, your like, the Avatar, or something?" Jet asked. Zapporah nodded her answer.

-=-(Sept 21, 1999, Montana, near Yellowstone P.S. in the present, it's June something 2006)

"Ha-ha, pinned you again." Zapporah laughed.

"That's not fair! You always win!" Matt yelled as he pushed her off.

"It's not me, it's you, you're a dude, so you're a wimp."

"Humph."

Zapporah ran around the cliff they had been playing near.

"Whoa, Kovu, come check this out!"

Matt ran over to where Zap was, and stared up at a 25 foot tall cliff, with large, stone piller's, each one was at least 2 feet taller then the last, and 2.5 ft away, but usually further and higher.

"Let's climb it!" Zapporah suggested.

"What?! No, we'll fall and die."

"Every party has pooper that's why I invited you, party pooper, Matthew Chambers."

Matt stared at her, unmoving. "Pleeeeeease?" Zapporah walked over and lay on her back, her lion eye's big and pleading.

"Fine." The two climbed up the pillars. Matt jumped off the last one and landed on the cliff.

"Come on, Whatcha waiting for?" he called to Zap.

"It's to far!"

"Come on, get a running start and if you fall short, I'll catch you, promise."

Zapporah looked into Matt's deep, soft, green eye's, she took a couple step's back and jumped. "Ahh!"

"Gotcha!" Matt caught her scruff in his teeth and pulled her up.

"See, told you I'd catch you." He smiled and she laughed.

"Wow, It's like.. half a bowl."

"Which side should we go up?"

"Aww, who's having fun?" Zap smiled "How 'bout we go right."

And so they did.

"Wow! This view is amazing! Look at the sunset, isn't it beautiful?"

Matt looked at the sunset, then over at Zap, whose white fur looked golden in the light.

"Yeh." He spoke softly, still staring. Then he turned back to face the sun.

-=-A few day's later

Matt snuck through the tall grass.

"Rawr!" He jumped onto Tom and wrestled him to the ground. "Ah, no fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Duh, hence 'surprise attack'."

"Medeik."

"No need to be hurtful."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that the devil had feelings." Tom smirked.

Matt jumped on Tom and the two started fighting, 'play fighting'.

"Matt!"

Matt looked up at his dad, Komen.

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing?"

"Kicking Tom's butt."

"Why?" He said angrily.

"Cause Tom's a wimp."

"Hey!"

"Grrrr, why didn't you tell me you were leaving the house?"

"Because, technically, we live in a cave, and you only care when I leave the house when I don't tell you so you can get mad." Matt said matter of factually.

Of course Matt's comment made Komen even angrier, and he roared a loud, menacing roar. ¼ of a mile away, Ty heard the roar, and ran toward it to protect Matt from his constantly abusive dad.

"Oh crap, I think I got him angry." Matt whispered to Tom.

"No, really?!"

Komen lunged at Matt and Tom, who both cowered. But just before Komen was able tare into them, Ty came up and pushed him away. The to launched them selves into a big fight, however, the fight was over in just under 7 minutes because Komen is small and weak and Ty isn't.

Komen got up and headed back home.

"That was awesome!" Matt and Tom jumped onto Ty's back. Ty looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, but I think it's time we all go home."

"Ok, see ya!" Tom headed home.

"I don't have to go home, right?" Matt questioned.

"Haha, no."

"Oh good."

-=-=-End of Chapter

I'm sorry about all these less then creative name's, and the fact that you don't know who most of these people are.


	18. Sozin's Comet Part 1

Couple's- Kataang, Zappatt, Sukka, Maiko, Harula, Jarlee, Tophob(Not there yet),

Character's- Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Haru, Azula, Mai, Tylee, Iroh, Zapporah, Matt, Ty, Ursa, Jet, Song, exc.

Show's/Movies/Book's used- Avatar: The Last Airbender, Heartland, Lion King, Spirit, exc.

Description- Mostly an Avatar Fan Fiction.

Set after the Southern Raider's, contains many part's from Sozin's Comet and the Ember Island Player's

-=-Chapter 18 Sozin's Comet, Part 1

"Gather round Team Avatar." Sokka stood next to a watermelon with some face carvings resembling a jack-o-lantern on a wooden structure with a red cloth draped over it. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord',"

"Wait a minute… 'The Melon Lord'? I find that disrespectful." Zapporah complained and crossed her arms.

"Why? I mean, who cares what Ozai think's?" Sokka countered.

"Not to Ozai, no one cares about him, I mean THE lord, I don't think he'd like that."

"Ok, fine, how about 'The Melon King' and the Fire Loser, for Ozai?" Zapporah nodded at Sokka's suggestion.

"Anyway, our timing has to be perfect. First, group A; Jared, Jet, Mai, Tylee, Suki and I will draw his fire." He took a stick and started drawing a line curving to the left towards the melon symbol on the ground. "Then, group B; Ursa, Ty, Matt, Haru, Azula, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot and earthy offence. And while the Melon Loser is distracted, Aang swoops in and 'BAM!'." He drew a line curving to the right which runs through the melon symbol. "He delivers the final blow." Aang stared at the drawing with slight disgust.

"Err… what about me and Zap?" Toph questioned"For now, you're the Melon Lor… King's forces.""So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Zapporah and Toph asked together‌ "Whatever makes the training feel more realistic.""Sweetness.""Muahahahahahaha!" Zapporah and Toph were surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered with flammable seaweed.(?) A ring of fire in bowls sat outside the boulders. Group B hid behind some rocks, looking at Toph and Zapporah. Zuko turned his head. Aang who appeared out from behind another hiding spot with Momo in tow. He looked to the side. Group A who peered out from their own hiding places. Sokka signaled with his arm to started moving in towards "The Melon King"Sokka and Suki ran before the ground shook an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charge at the group. Ty sent rocks flying toward them, but they just popped up again from the ground. Ty gritted his teeth. Ursa sent streams of water out at them. Then, out of the ocean, 5 Fire Nation soldiers made from ice came out.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Matt shouted at (1)ZappToph.

Then, 7 soldiers made of fire came toward them.

"Matt! Stop helping!" Jared yelled

"Sorry guy's!"

Sokka cut some of the rock soldier's in half. Suki jumped, spun, and delivered a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. In addition, flaming boulder's started falling towards the gaang.

Suki cart wheeled over one. Sokka was lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from being shook his fist. "Watch it, Toph!" "I am not Toph, I am "The Melon King"! Muahahahahaha!"She bended a rock over the bowl of fire, it ignited immediately, and she sent it towards Zuko and Katara who dodged it. Zuko and Katara ran as a ring of rock soldiers surrounded them. The duo they fought back to back with fire and water-bending to destroy the rocks. (Zutara!)Sokka ran with his sword as flaming rocks were being sent over his head continuously. "Now, Aang!" Aang propelled himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a 'ready to strike' position. Aang's face was serious as he descended. Then, Aang's face softened. Aang landed and brought his staff over his head but didn't deliver the final blow. The staff paused inches away from the watermelon head. He looked at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff are you waiting for‌? Take him out!" Zuko yelled from behind a rock

Aang was unwillingly to perform the action. "I can't."

The Gaang walked up to Aang

"Why not? It's not even real, IT'S A MELON!!!" Zapporah lectured. "Yeh, what's wrong with you‌?" Sokka pointed accusingly at Aang. "If this **was** the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now.""I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Zapporah moved her hand's nonchalantly at her side, bending water in Aang's head, he couldn't feel it or see it, but she was beginning to read his who unsheathed his sword. Aang closes his eyes and grimaces as Sokka chopped the watermelon. "There." Aang opened his eyes in shock. "That's how it's done." Zapporah looked at her uncle, for one of the first times in her life, she was scared of/for someone she loved. Scared that Aang wouldn't have the gut's to save them.

-=-=- Aang looked down sadly while the rest of the group heartily tucked in to their dinner. Katara walked in with a long scroll in her hands."I have a surprise for everyone!" She announced."I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Jet!" Toph burst out."Err, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." she threw the scroll downwards as it unrolled by itself. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Katara cooed as everyone, almost everyone, gushed and laughed. Ty and Ursa looked at each other, and smiled, playing along. Zuko closed his eyes. "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing.""That's not me. It's Ozai."

Katara rapidly rolled up the scroll. "But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki said.

"So was Azula, at one point." Matt looked over at Azula who glared back."Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers.""But he is still a human being." Aang defended."You're going to defend him?" Zuko glared. "No, I agree with you. Fire King Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be another way.""Like what‌?""I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." (2) "Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Ty said answered naively: "Do you really think that would work‌?""No!!" Zuko and Ty yelled serious and dropped his head and sighed. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…" Aang paced up and down, looking at his hands."Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," Aang balled up his fist as he struggled to contain his temper "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Zapporah gave Sokka a disapproving rapidly turned around and burst out. "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!""Aang, we do understand. It's just…"Aang rudely interrupted. "Just what, Katara‌? What?!"‌ "We're trying to help." "Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Phoenix King without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!""Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara began to walk towards him as a hand touched her shoulder to stop her from doing so. "Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko told her.

-=-

Aang sat, meditating on the balcony. There was a table of fire, 4 candles and some offerings consisting of bread, water and fruit on a tray. Momo glided in and tried to get Aang's attention by touching his lap."Hey, Momo." Aang pat Momo's head. "I don't suppose you know what I should do. I didn't think so." Momo lay on its side while Aang returned back to meditating.

A few minutes later, Zapporah came up to Aang, who was still meditating. She walked softly and sat in the lotus position next to him. He turned and looked at her, she smiled, he smiled, and the two went back to meditating.

-=-Time to Time Travel again, yay! (P.S. sorry about my reference to 'The Lion King' [Kiara, Kovu, and so on] and "Spirit" but that's just what my mind does)

Tom growled nervously. He was currently surrounded by 5 lion's, most were older then he was. He backed right into a corner, he looked up and had a feeling that the cliff was to tall for him to jump.

Suddenly, Matt and Zapporah jumped down beside him. With them there Tom had a sudden burst of confidence and the three stood growling, 3 against 5. Matt made the first move, analyzing which one was most likely the leader, and pounced on him. Tom and Zap fought side by side, biting and scratching. The smallest of the five ran away from the fight and another followed close behind. Matt was still fighting Kalan, the leader, and the two were getting dangerously close to another cliff. Zap and Tom quickly fought of the other two and went to help Matt. Matt growled at them to stay away. Kalan saw his back up leaving and tried to flee, but Matt wouldn't let him. Suddenly the cliff gave way and 2 feet of rock fell, taking Kalan with it. Matt ran and grabbed Kalan with his paw. Kalan struggled, trying to get back up to the top. Tom came over and reached out for Kalan's other paw to help him out. In his haste he swiped Tom's paw, and Tom pulled back.

Down below, there was a group of lions sitting around. They heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

Komen and Ty had looked up just in time to see the cliff giving way. They both stood under the cliff as Matt and Tom tried to lift Kalan up, away from the 30 foot drop.

"Matt! Take his scruff in your mouth and try to pull him up!" Ty instructed.

Tom grabbed Kalan's other paw and tried to pull him higher while Matt tried to reach his scruff. Then Tom lost his grip, and Kalan slipped lower.

"Ahh"

"Try to get a grip on the rock's" Matt told Kalan.

"If I die, it'll be your fault!"

Komen heard that and began to wonder if Matt was to blame or not.

Kalan suddenly got a grip on a rock and jumped, grabbing hold of Matt's neck.

Matt roared in pain and let go of Kalan, just as Kalan lost his grip on Matt and, fell 30 feet to his immediate death.

Blood splattered and Matt looked down from cliff at Kalan. Komen came over and sniffed Kalan.

"He's dead."

"Well duh, you don't just fall 30 feet, bounce up, and say 'I'm ok!'." Ty commented

Then Kalan's dad came up to his dead son and looked up. Tom moved away from the cliff, so the only one you could see up there was Matt.

"What did you do to him?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He just.. Sort of.. Fell." Matt tried to explain but he was extremely nervous.

"Matthew you murderer!" Komen yelled at his son.

Matt backed away from the cliff. He looked over at Zapporah and Tom.

"Matt.." Zapporah took a step closer to him. Then Matt turned and ran away.

Matt ran as far as he could, when suddenly, Ty jumped out of the bushes and stopped him. Matt took a few step's back. Ty walked up, Matt walked back. Ty stopped, Matt took another step back.

"Surely your not afraid of me are you?"

"Um.. A little, yeh."

Ty smiled and started looking around "Why, your not a murderer." Ty looked back at Matt seriously.

"Are you?" Ty brought his face down to Matt's level and stared at him seriously.

"I..I..I don't know."

"Well, did you push him over that cliff or not." Ty started walking in circles around Matt.

"No, the cliff just, like, collapsed."

"Is that the sole truth , the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Ty said in a progressively deep voice.

Matt laughed, "Yeh,"

"Good, then let's go home, I'm beat." Matt giggled on the way home.

They were almost there when Komen came up.

"There you are you little brat." Komen made a lunge for Matt. Ty quickly got in his way. Komen looked at Ty and tried to growl his way over to Matt since Ty was bigger and more muscular. Ty made a quick lunge for him and bite his back foot. Komen roared in pain and got up to run home.

Matt walked up to Ty and sat down like nothing had happened. "Have I ever told you how fun it is to watch you kick my dad's butt a regular basis?"

"You've mentioned it a couple times." Ty smiled at Matt and the two started home.

-=-=-=-=-=- End of Chapter

1: ZappToph, what I say when I'm to tired to type both Zapporah and Toph's names.

2: Am I the only one who has notices that when ever Aang make's a strange and out the suggestion, it always end's up happening, just on a lower scale, like in the North Pole, when he said they should unleash a crazy spirit attack on the Fire Nation, and that's pretty much what happened.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I bet none of you knew Matt was a murderer, huh? LOL

Well, See you all in the next chapter, sorta.


	19. Sozin's Comet Part 2

Momo lay on its side while Zapporah got up to go to bed.

"Good night Aangy, and promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I promise." Aang smiled and returned to meditating.

Zapporah smiled and headed for bed, she had a feeling that Aang wouldn't be there in the morning.

_-_-_

Aang lay, fast asleep, lying on his side near Momo. The candles were extinguished.

Then, Aang suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. Aang stood up, walked over the tray and climbed over the balcony railing. Momo was awakened and looked up at his master. He jumped to the railing before flying off. Aang walked briskly on the path to the ocean as Momo circled around him in the air. Aang sleepwalked all the way down into the water, with Momo following close behind.

-_-_-_- The Next Morning, at the Ember Island Royal Household

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said as he unfinished loading Appa's saddle. "No it's not, where's Aang?"

"He's probably still sleeping." Matt offered

"No, he wasn't in his room when I went to wake him." Zapporah corrected."Then let's go look for him." Haru suggested.

"Aang‌! Aang! Where are you?" Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs. "Come on lazy bones, let's go." Toph added. Suki, Sokka, Zap, & Katara headed to the right of the corridor while Toph & Zuko headed in the opposite direction.

A door was suddenly thrown open to reveal Zuko who walked out of the room and met Toph who gestured "nothing" with her hands.

Sokka walks onto a balcony and saw Aang's staff lying on it, scratched his head."He left his staff. That's so strange."

"Aang is a strange person." Ty added with a smile. "Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach."

"Look! There's his footprints!" Zapporah pointed out.

"The trail ends here." Sokka looked dumbfound at Aang's foot print's "So… He went for a midnight swim and never came back‌." Suki guessed."Maybe he was captured." Katara added. "I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle.""I bet he ran away again." Toph shook her head. "Ah-uh. He left behind his glider." "Then what do you think happened to him oh sloozey one?"‌ "It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle‌ He's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

'_Very close'_ Zapporah thought knowingly

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?"‌ "Oh yeah, forgot about that.""Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara grabbed Zuko's arm swiftly and he blushed. "I'm going with Zuko!"

"What‌ Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She hugged him tighter and Zuko was still blushing.

"I'm coming to." Jet said, he hoped that he would be able to kick Zuko's but some where along the way."Gay" Cough "Queer" *Cough* Cough* (1) "Sorry, had some, uh, name calling, stuck in my throat" Zapporah smiled innocently at Jet.

"Hahaha, so hilarious." Jet rolled his eye's.

There was a crowd surrounding someone in an air nomad outfit and they cheered for "Aang" repeatedly. Suki & Katara were shocked to hear his name. They quickly ran to the crowd and broke a section apart. Caricature Aang: Avatar State, yip yip!" Caricature Toph lifts her up in the air as she poses in a flying position as the crowd cheers wildly.

Suki and Katara looked angrily at the crowd, Katara was about to pull some water out of a pooch when Suki grabbed her and shook her head.

"Don't pay attention, they're just silly Fire Nation creep's."

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever." Toph exclaimed as she 'watched' Zuko and Jet sword fighting. She blew her fringe in irritation.

Toph and Katara sat on the steps of Ozai's Beach house."Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka jumped and landed in front of them. "No. It's like he just… disappeared." Ty answered. Toph sat up. "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too‌?"Sokka turned around in horror. "Oh no!" he knelt down "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Sokka jumped in Appa's mouth and lift Appa's jaws to peer into his mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!" Sokka clamored onto Appa's tongue and tried to crawl his way in. Katara stared calmly at her brother. "Sokka, Jared didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang.""That's just what Appa wants you to think.""Get out of my brothers mouth, Sokka." Zuko ordered. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away.""What should we do Zuko‌?" Ty lee asked as Sokka slid out of Appa's mouth and his entire body was covered in Appa's saliva."I don't know." the rest continued to stare at him. "Why are you all looking at me‌?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara pointed out."Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." Toph smiled.

Everyone turned to look at Sokka.

Sokka tried to wipe Appa's slobber off him, he took a step toward the Gaang and fell on his back.

"Hahaha,….. Ewww, yuck!" Jared turned back into his human form. "You taste awful" Jared declared.

"It's my defense mechanism."

Matt walked up and turned into a medium sized dragon and licked Sokka's entire backside.

"Ewww, you do taste awful."

-=-

Sokka: Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom‌ There's no way Aang's there.""Just trust me."

-=-=-=-

There was a ship docked near the port of the royal plaza in the Fire Nation and some contigents on both sides of the red carpet. A group of Fire Nation citizens bowed down to a palanquin passing by with a silhouette of a person insideAzula sat crossed legged and looked rather impatient as her eyes dart to the side. Azula threw the veil open. "Come on slowpokes, faster!" Azula had been instructed by Zuko earlier that the plan was to act as evil and insane as she palanquin bearers picked up the pace but they were visibly struggling with the weight.

A servant held Ozai's veil aside. Ozai's red and gold boot stepped out. Crownless Ozai walked past a line of elite firebenders, Ozai walked up the steps, leaving the plaza behind him. Azula came in behind him and knelt down."Sorry I'm late, Father. Good palanquin bearers," Her eyes looked to the side menacingly. "are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?""There has been a change of plans, Azula." Azula turned her head back and her eyes widened in shock. "What?"‌ "I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation."

'_I have to think quickly, the plans cannot change, Zuko's counting on me.'_Azula whined and began to behave like a spoiled child. "But I thought we were going to do this together.""My decision is final." Azula was made very unhappy by this change "You…" she stood up and talked back to her Father. "you can't treat me like this. You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself." He frowned slightly. Azula began to whine even more. "But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"Ozai turned his head back fiercely and raised his voice sharply. "Azula!"

Azula stilled her temper, closed her eyes and lowered her head in obedience.

"Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job," Azula opened her eyes. "That I can only entrust to you." Azula looked up in disbelief. "Really?""And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord.""Fire Lord Azula‌?" Her face suddenly looked happy and she turned her head to the side.

'_Wow, if I could rule the Fire Nation, there'd be no need for Zuko's stupid plan.'_

"It does seem appropriate. But, what about you‌?""Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the World will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn"

A phoenix helmet was placed on his head. "As the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on, I will be known as…" he raised his arms proudly. "The 'Phoenix King'!" A large, maroon phoenix motif banner was raised behind him. A line of firebenders held the normal, red Fire Lord banners as another group of firebenders in front of them brought up the new, maroon Phoenix King banners. Two firebenders poised beside a giant urn at the bottom of a pillar fire bended into two openings at the side of the urn. The citizens bow down. The pillars on each side of the banner light up to resemble a pair of phoenix wings.

Azula looked up at Ozai, _'Maybe I should rule this Nation, to hell with Zuko.'_

-=-

Katara observed warily. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now‌?""June." Zuko raised his arm and pointed at June sitting dismissively and sipping her tea as a huge burly man lunged as her. She stopped him with her leg and pushed him down effortlessly as the man groaned. The crowd gasped and were stunned. June smiled at her success."Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka commented."Mole? ‌Her skin is flawless." Suki quickly got off her seat as another opponent crashed into her bench, breaking it into pieces. The previous opponent quickly scrambled away as Ryu, her new opponent took another shot.

"No, she's got this Shirshu thing that looks like an enormous mole that she rides." Matt explained.

June deftly dodged and spun away with her tea cup still in hand. Ryu continued to fight.

"Yeh, it has this weird venom that makes it so you can't move, kinda like what Ty lee does." Sokka added."Her Shirshu, it's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."Ryu tried to throw punches at June. It narrowly missed her tea cup as she threw it up into the air. An angry and annoyed June threw Ryu over her shoulder when he lunged at her. Ryu landed on the table a second later, knocking off all the dishes on the table. June grabbed her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents and the music ended. She turned away and drank her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." Toph proclaimed. Zapporah rolled her eyes at her sister.

-=-=-=-=-

Momo looked at Aang's sleeping form in the forested area. Momo then licked Aang's face, he stirred and began to wake. Aang groaned from sleepiness. "Hey Momo," he sat up and rubbed his head. Momo was clutching Aang's head protectively as Aang looked around. "I just had the strangest dream." He opened his eyes with a surprised look on his face and surveyed his surroundings. He turned his head towards the ocean. "Wait…""Where are we?"

-=-=-=-=-August 24, 1973

"So far, this is the worst birthday ever, and I'm only 6!" Anthony complained.

"Just think," Ty said as he ate, "It could be worse."

"Yeh, your dad could have come." Komen added.

"Maybe I want to see my dad." Anthony crossed his arms.

"Trust me, when you're older, you'll understand why you don't want to see him." Roderick added. "Dad's a jerk, he should burn in…"

"Rod, don't talk like that around your brother."

Rod looked at his mother, and then he saw Hiken, just staring at the little 6 year old Ty with discontent.

'_What did Ty ever do that made his brother hate him so much?'_

He looked over at his own little brother, Anthony, and felt sorry for the little kid.

'_Show's how much dad cares about his son's, it's Anthony's birthday and he'd rather spend it locked up in the downstairs doing who knows what' _

Hiken turned back to his cake and smiled......

...."Hey, what was that for?" Ty asked as a huge chunk of chocolate cake landed in his hair.

Hiken pointed at Komen, "It was him."

"No it wa…"

Anthony laughed as cake slid down Komen's face.

"Hhahaha."

"All right that's enough." Anglia slapped Hiken.

"Oww"

-=- July 16, 1975

"Anthony, you know how to use the phone right? Call 911, NOW!" Sarah looked down the stairs that led to the basement. She went down and sat next to Roderick's bloody body. She stared at her eldest son and cried for him.

Anthony came clamoring down the steps and handed the phone to his mother. He looked at his brother and promised himself that he would never become the man that had murdered his brother; he would never become his father.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- End of chapter

Anthony is Tom's dad by the way, Komen, if you don't remember, is Matt's dad, Anthony's life, sucks.

Hiken is Ty's brother, and also killed Aang's grandfather.

Hiken and Rod used to be best friends.

Poor Roderick, or is he?

Find out later!


	20. Medeik

Previously-

Ryu tried to throw punches at June. It narrowly missed her tea cup as she threw it up into the air. An angry and annoyed June threw Ryu over her shoulder when he lunged at her. Ryu landed on the table a second later, knocking off all the dishes on the table. June grabbed her falling tea cup without spilling any of its contents and the music ended. She turned away and drank her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." Toph proclaimed. Zapporah rolled her eyes at her sister.

-Momo looked at Aang's sleeping form in the forested area. Momo then licked Aang's face, he stirred and began to wake. Aang groaned from sleepiness. "Hey Momo," he sat up and rubbed his head. Momo was clutching Aang's head protectively as Aang looked around. "I just had the strangest dream." He opened his eyes with a surprised look on his face and surveyed his surroundings. He turned his head towards the ocean. "Wait…"Where are we?"

-=-July 23, 2006

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka realized."Yup, back in the good old days." Zuko walked toward June."Oh great," June said as she refilled her cup. "it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa‌?""He's my Uncle, and he's not here."June looked at Zuko and Katara and smirked. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."Both Zuko and Katara blushed with sweat drop expressions on their faces and protested : "I'm not his girlfriend!"Zuko: "She's not my girlfriend!""Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. So what you want‌?""I need your help finding the Avatar.""Humph. Doesn't sound too fun." June took another drink from her cup while Zuko got riled stepped closer to June in a slight outburst. "Does the end of the World sound like more fun‌?!"-=-Appa and June's Shirshu were growling aggressively at each other. Appa then licked the shirshu's face and both of them quieted down.

"Jared, don't lick strange animals you don't know." Ty lee commented.

"He…she…uh…it, started it!" Jared lifted up a piece of meat and cajoled "Nyla…" She threw the meat toward Nyla. June affectionately stroked her Shirshu. "Who's my little, mmmm, snuffly, wuffly?"

Nyla suddenly shot out her tongue and June stepped back. "Whoa!" She gently pressed down on Nyla's nose to close her mouth. "Careful there. Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

Katara reached into Appa's saddle. "I have Aang's staff."

"Stalker, *cough*" Matt said under his who offered the staff in front of Nyla's snout as she sniffed it, Nyla proceeded to sniff and walk around them while the group followed her movements. Nyla made one last round before walking back in front of June and lowering herself on the ground and rubbing her snout with her crossed his arms as Katara and Toph look on puzzled behind him.

"Well, what does that mean‌?""It means your friend's gone."

"*Sarcastic Gasp* Nooo," Ty rolled his eye's."We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph put her hand's on her hips."No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist."

-=-=-=-A squirrel creature stood on a branch trying to crack open a nut on the branch as Momo suddenly jumped up and caused it to drop its nut in fright. Momo then ran after the creature on the thick, fat branch. Aang walked below the branch and looked around."Where are we, Momo‌ Maybe I'm in the Spirit World‌, but wait, you can see me. We can both be in the Spirit World." Aang waved his arms around and airbended a huge gust of air. "Nope, my bending works. Maybe if we climb to the top of the island we could figure out where we are."-=-=-=-=-"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist‌?" Sokka yelled. "Do you mean he's… you know, dead‌?""Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher. See ya.""Helpful, real helpful."

"You guy's need to stop doing that." Matt looked at Zapporah and Toph."Wait," Zuko walked to the front of the group and faced them. "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Loser. I'll be right back with a smell sample."Zuko held up Iroh's sandal that he dropped for Zuko to find in Season 1. There were some flies buzzing around it.

Everyone pinched there noses at the awful sent"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal‌." Mai and Sokka said together.

Matt sighed, "Oh come on, I just got Zapporah and Toph to stop doing that.""I think it's kind of sweet." Toph commented, talking about the stinky sandal.

"Let's do this." June pulled the sandal away from Nyla and they ran into the forest. "Hey, wait up!" Zuko and Jared yelled.

"Uuuuh!"

The group proceed to mount Appa as he lift up his tail. Appa's tail slammed the tail to the ground and took off into the air. Nyla ran up a rocky slope with Appa trying to catch up behind.

-=-July 24

The next day at some terraced flatland, Nyla rapidly ran down through the terraces. Appa flew after her. Nyla finally arrived at the partially destroyed outer wall of Ba Sing Se at night as Appa neared it.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se‌?" Zuko questioned."Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." June smiled "Good luck." Zuko as he looked on at the departing Shirshu. He turned back with a slight annoyed expression on his face."It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

-=-Aang walked near a flower motif on the ground. Aang as he walked towards the motif, transfixed." It's a hexagon. It doesn't.." Aang bent down and touched the ground. "seem like normal rock." He stood up and did an earthbending movement but nothing happened. "It's not made of earth. This is so strange. I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku. I do have Roku!"Aang sat up straight and inhaled audibly. The light dimmed and a blue cloud of smoke came out of Aang, moving across him and began to form a human-like shape. The smoke took shape into Avatar Roku sitting cross-legged and a blue aura-like mist surrounding him."You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself.""So where am I, Roku‌ What is this place?""I… don't know, Aang. But I see that you are lost in more ways than one right now.""I am." He put on a serious face. "I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord."

-=-=-=-

Ty lee, lay in Appa's saddle, Zapporah cuddled with Matt next to Appa's paw, Jet slept under Appa's head, Mai lay with Zuko and Katara, Suki, and Sokka on Appa's tail.

Toph lay on the ground between Appa and Ty, with Ursa laying with her back to Ty.(1)

Suddenly Ty and Toph sat up and looked at each other.(2)

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded the rest of the Gaang woke up and turned their heads towards four people who had suddenly appeared at the top of the rubble in white and blue , Jeong Jeong, Pakku and Bumi all stood together."Well, look who's here!" Bumi snorted and laughed. Zapporah, Matt, Sokka and Katara, who initially were very apprehensive, smiled with relief as they turned to look at each other. Jared, Ty, and Ursa also grinned. Suki, Tylee, Mai, Jet, Toph and Zuko remained puzzled.

-=-=-=-

"Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life but I just don't know if I can do that.""In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. But it backfired when Fire Sage Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stop the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang. You must be 's dissipated to reveal a confused Aang.

-=-=-=-

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph commented."Not just any old people." She walked towards the masters. "These are great masters and friends of ours… Pakku." Katara bowed in return. "It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug for your new grandfather‌." Katara looked shocked and Sokka was equally dumbfounded. Katara's expression changed into happiness."That's so exciting. You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again." Katara hugged Pakku."I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.""Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp!" Sokka yelled and hugged Pakku around his neck."You can still just call me Pakku." Pakku pushed Sokka off him."How about Grand Pakku‌?!"Pakku looked serious. "No."

"Well he's a big ball of fun ain't he?" Ty lee crossed her arms."And this was…" Katara introduces Zuko to Jeong Jeong. "Aang's first firebending teacher." Zuko walked towards him and Jeong Jeong bowed."Jeong Jeong." Jeong Jeong bowed.

Sokka bowed to Piandao, while Bumi looked on."Master Piandao."Piandao bowed in return. "Hello, Sokka.""So wait, how do you all know each other‌?" Suki asked."All old people know each other don't you know that?"‌ Bumi snorted and laughed."We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the 4 nations." Answered PiandaoZuko smiled, "The Order of the White Lotus.""That's the one." Bumi said comically."The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong added."It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku looked at a smiling Zuko."Well that's who we're looking for." Matt and Toph said. Matt looked at Toph and slumped as Zapporah burst into laughter. "We'll take you to him." Piandao said as he looked at Zapporah who was rolling on the ground holding her side."Wait, someone's missing from your group." Bumi looked around. "Someone very important. Where's Momo?!"‌ Bumi pressed his face against Sokka's, who leaned back from the weight. "He's gone. And so is Aang.""Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

"That dude, is weird." Jet commented.

"All old people are weird, don't you know that?" Zuko mocked, doing a perfect impression of Bumi."Yah, just look at my dad." Jared laughed and the other two joined in.

Bumi slammed his hand against the ground and earth bended a tall column of earth and propelled himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time. -=-=-=-

"Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom."Momo appeared frightened from behind Aang and scurried away. A blue wisp of smoke comes out from Aang, the smoke solidifies into Avatar Kyoshi."In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the World out of balance. I stopped him and the World entered a great era of peace.""But you didn't really kill Chin, technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way."Avatar Kyoshi stared seriously at Aang. "Personally I don't really see the difference but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin. I offer you this wisdom, Aang." She begun to slowly shrink into white puff of smoke. Only justice will bring peace." The smoke finally dissipated. Aang looked annoyed and leaned back. "I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi."

-=-=-=-

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu‌?" Sokka asked."Escape‌ I didn't escape, everybody else escaped." He threw his arms into the air. "There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it."

'An eclipse. That would do it.' He took a deep breath and struggled. Bumi landed in a crouch on the ground after ruining his 'coffin'. He stood up and 5 Fire Nation soldiers ran and positioned themselves in a stance opposite Bumi."What do you think you're doing‌." One of the soldiers soldier thrust a fist out but nothing happened. He looked at his hand curiously and he and the rest of his group thrust their fists out but nothing happened once again. The soldiers appeared stunned. Bumi was at first puzzled but then he smiled with realization."Taking back my city. You've got no fire power and it's payback time."Long story short, he kicked everyone's butt easily and celebrated by munching on some green genemite crystal. "Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki said in fascination"So what about you guys‌ Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse‌"

"Nah, not really." Sokka and Zuko looked at each other.

Matt sighed again.

-=-=-=-"I need to look deep inside myself." Aang began to meditate sat in the lotus position and concentrated. A blue cloud of smoke came out from Aang and Avatar Kuruk in Water Tribe gear solidified in front of him."I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was young, I was a "go with the flow" kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the World." Ummi grabbed Kuruk's hand and they leaned in for a kiss. "But then, I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active, I could have saved her. Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny, and" His form slowly diminished into white smoke like Kyoshi "the destiny of the World."The smoke dissipated. Aang brought his hands to his head in despair.

-=-=-=-"Well, here we are." Bumi walked into camp. "Welcome to old people camp."

"Where… where is he‌." Zuko looked around for his uncle."Your Uncle's in there," Piandao's pointed toward a tent. "Prince Zuko."Zuko stared with disbelief and awkwardness. Zuko walked towards Iroh's tent. He paused outside the tent and sat down. Katara walked over to sit next to him."Are you okay‌?" She inquired"No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him‌?""Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right‌?""More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life.""Then he'll forgive you. He will, he loves you."Zuko turned his head back towards the tent and thought for a while before standing up." He paused and took a deep breath before pushing the curtains aside and stepping in.""Uncle." Zuko held his eyes closed. A loud snore greeted him and he opened his eyes to look up. Iroh slept soundly and snored loudly. Zuko smiles with affection and he proceeded to sit down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping mat." -=-=-=- "All these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it." Momo stood on Aang's lap and made some animal noises. Aang turned back to his furry friend.

"You're right, maybe an air nomad Avatar would understand where I'm coming from." Momo purred.

"I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think."(3) Aang got into a meditating position. Momo made some animal sounds and Aang opened his eyes and looked slightly irritated at Momo. "I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to here that."Another white-blue cloud of smoke came out from Aang and the spirit of Yangchen manifested in front of him. Momo scurried away in fright."I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender.""Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web."Yangchen nodded in agreement reluctantly. "Yes, all life is sacred."Aang appeared optimistic since someone finally shared his views. "I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life.""Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you, this is about the World.""But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the World so my spirit could be free.""Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is TO the World. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the World."The smoke cleared and Momo peeked his head out from a tree trunk behind Aang as he dropped his head."I guess I don't have a choice, Momo. I have to kill the Fire Lord."-=-About an hour later

Aang sad in meditation with Momo lying near by.

Suddenly Aang felt pure, brutal, heated power within himself.

"Momo, I think another Avatar want's to speak with me." Aang thought for a minute.

"I don't know who this avatar is, maybe I shouldn't….. but I am in need of all the help I can get."

Aang closed his eye's and a dark red mist developed and manifested into a man in his late forties wearing Fire Sage Armor.

"Hello, young airbender."

"Hello, uuh, may I ask, what is your name?"

"My name is no longer an important thing, considering the fact that most people now use it as a profanity."

Aang gasped and was suddenly full of dread, "Medeik…."

"Hmm, so you have heard of me, oh joy." Medeik answered in a calm, but powerful voice.

"So, young avatar, you are in need of assistance, correct?"

"Uh…yes, you see Fire… Loser Ozai is planning on destroying the other three nations…"

Medeik continued to look at Aang when he realized Aang was done explaining. "So what's the problem, you're a strong young man, just finish him off promptly."

"Well, I can't. It's just the way I was brought up, I can't just kill him."

Medeik closed his eye's to think.

"Death is not the only way to finish this, and if the other avatar's are trying to tell you that, they're more corrupt then I am." Medeik showed a diminutive(4) smile.

"Avatar Aang, don't ever think that you don't have a choice, fight hard for what YOU believe in, not for what anyone else want's you to believe. I, honestly, would like to see Ozai dead, but it's your choice," Medeik paused as his voice and form began to fade. "That is, if you are strong enough to over come my power, young airbender."

Aang stared on in shock at the retreating mist.

-=-Future Time!! Duhn Duhn Duuuhn

-March 22, 2007, The Firing Lava Prison, Fire Nation

"Do you remember how you used to say that you'd never turn out like that rapist you had for a dad?" Ty asked.

"Yeh, I remember, kinda screwed up that goal huh?"

"Odd choice of words Anthony." Ty turned to leave the cell. "By the way, Tom wanted me to tell you he hates you," Ty shut the door and walked down the corridor.

Anthony lay on the cot in his cell and thought about all the mistakes he had made that had easily ruined his sons life. He

sulked in his prison cell, thinking, drifting away, and finally found sleep, where he dreamt of his brother and his beloved son.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-End of Chapter

1. No, Ty and Ursa aren't mad at each other, that's just how they're sleeping.

2. Yes, I know Toph can't 'look' at anyone.

3. Because Momo has been a lemur his whole life, that means he can't speak, while any animal who has found the ability to morph can usually speak some form of human language.

4. Diminutive means small

P.S. Aang's crazy, but sexy, tehe.

By the way, Medeik was also the Fire Loser of his time

I'm beginning to warm to Medeik, he's kinda cool, ha ha huu.


End file.
